Larmes Amoureuse
by shirna
Summary: Nouvelle fic. Duo va nous raconter sa vie a partir de ces 17 ans. Il va connaitre l'amours la peine les problèmes la prostitution, les viols et les devoirs parentaux. Le Vrai! chap.6 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

_Titre :_ Larme amoureuse

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna

_Disclaimer :_ Les g-boys ,Hilde , Reléna et tout les autres ne sont pas à moi.

_Genre :_Ma spécialité au menu : la salade. Il y aura de tout.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Je tiens a prévenir que cette fics, même si son début est un peu doux ne sera pas du tout un compte de fée. Se sera même un cauchemar pour certain. Voila .Bonne lecture.

Salut. Je m'appel Duo. Duo Maxwell. Je vais vous raconter ma vie. Du moins on peut appeler cela ainsi. Un ramassis de peine, de pleure et de douleur. Ponctué par quelque instant de bonheur trop vite terminé.

J'ai longtemps cru au prince charmant. Mais cela n'était que des rêves d'enfant. Maintenant je me rends compte que rien n'est tout bleu ni tout blanc. Je n'ai pas choisi la facilité, je suis tombé dans la difficulté.

Trop souvent abandonné, je n'ai jamais été conseillé. Dites vous que votre vie sera toujours rose a coté de se que j'endosse. J'aurais aimer être comme vous, de pouvoir ne pas me soucier de ce que l'on pense de vous.

J'ai été mis au pied du mur et j'ai connu des vertes et des pas murent. Quand je repense a ce par quoi je suis passer pour arrivé jusque la, je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'être encore la.

Je me souviens trop bien de notre rencontre, qui fut, maintenant je le sais, le début de ma souffrance. Ecoutez l'histoire d'un adolescent qui est tombé trop vite dans le monde des grands.

_A SUIVRE…_

Ceci est le prologue de ma nouvelle fic. Elle sera bien pire que Une vie pas comme les autres alors soyez près a y laissez des larmes. Laissez moi des reviews pour savoir se que vous en pensez et surtout si je dois la continué .Kisu a tous.


	2. La famille soutient toujours esse vrai?

_Titre :_ Larme amoureuse

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna

_Disclaimer :_ Les g-boys ,Hilde , Reléna et tout les autres ne sont pas à moi.

_Genre :_Ma spécialité au menu : la salade. Il y aura de tout.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Je tiens a prévenir que cette fics, même si son début est un peu doux ne sera pas du tout un compte de fée. Se sera même un cauchemar pour certain. Voila .Bonne lecture.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Draya Malefoy : _Voici la suite . J'espère qu'elle te plaira et ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps. kisu la puce. Merci pour ta review.

_Lucy HP : _Normalement elle devrait bien se finir. Sauf si mon esprit me joue encore des tours mdr. Pour savoir l'age de Duo il faut juste lire les première ligne de ce chapitre .Merci pour ta review ma puce et pour ton soutient. Tu es ma plus fidèle revieweuse.Kisu

_Kaorulabelle :_ Oui une autre de mes fics. Il en tombe partout actuellement. Mdr. C'est vrai que les rimes gâche tout ? je vais revoir sa alors. Tu n'auras pas eu a attendre longtemps pour la suite. Kisu.

_POV DUO_

Salut je m'appel Duo, j'ai 17 ans et je suis lycéen. J'habite dans un quartier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, avec ses hauts et ses bas. J'ai un frère, Solo, et mes parents, Hélène et Pascal, sont encore vivants. Je suis d'origine Américaine. Je suis assez petit, 1 mètres 65, et j'ai une longue natte arrivant au creux de mes reins. Mes cheveux sont châtains et j'ai des yeux d'une étrange couleur. Amnétyste.

Ca vous étonne ? Moi aussi. Surtout que ceux de ma mère sont verts et ceux de mon père marron. Cela doit venir du fait que je suis un new type. Qu'est ce qu'un new type ? C'est une assez longue histoire.

Il y a plusieurs années de cela, la terre devenant trop charger d'homme, il a été installé dans l'espace des colonies spatiales. Après plusieurs années d'habitation, les scientifiques ont remarqué que les nouveaux nés avaient des dons. Cela variait. Il pouvaient n'être empathe ou télépathe. Mais il a été aussi prouver que l'on ne devait pas obligatoirement vivre dans l'espace pour être new type. Cela pouvait aussi se transmettre génétiquement. Comme dans mon cas. Ce coté me vient de mon grand père du coté maternelle. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que jusqu'à maintenant aucune recherche n'a us déterminé mon don. Ce qui est assez agaçant.

Je suis joyeux de nature et dans caractère calme. Je suis assez timide et réservé. Mais je ne suis en rien froussard ou lâche. Je sais me battre bien que je n'aime pas le faire. La violence n'à jamais rien résolut.

Je sors de cours et marche calmement dans la rue menant a chez moi, m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarde un magasine ou pour parler avec un ami. Si bien que lorsque j'arrive chez moi, je suis en retard d'une bonne demis heure. Ca va barder.

Hello everybody, lançais-je en rentrant.

Les serments ne se font pas attendre.

Mais ou étais-tu ? S'écrit ma mère en sortant de la cuisine.

Je sais, je suis en retard. Mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Toujours la même excuse Duo, réplique t-elle.

Oui et se sera toujours la même par ce que c'est la vérité.

En disant cela je me suis approché d'elle, je lui pris la tête entre les mains et lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front. Je la regarde tendrement. Je l'aime vraiment.

Ma mère est une jolie femme, quoi que petite, elle fait une tête de moins que moi. Elle est encore jeune 38 ans. Oui je sais c'est peu pour avoir un fils aussi grand. Mais elle nous a eu, mon frère et moi très tôt. Elle était âgée de 17 ans quand elle a accouché de Solo et de 21 pour moi. Elle n'a pas encore de ride et ses cheveux blond son encore brillant. Elle est très gentille et douce. Enfin ça dépend avec qui.

Elle me sourit et me dit que le repas est près.

Je vais me changer et j'arrive lui, dis-je en montant a l'étage.

La maison n'est pas très grande mais possède deux étages et deux chambres. J'entre dans la mienne, que je partageai jadis avec mon frère, et envoie mon sac sur mon lit. Je retire mon uniforme et mets des vêtements beaucoup plus décontractés.

La pièce est assez spacieuse avec un grand lit deux place au centre mais collé au mur. Il y a une grande armoire et un bureau avec un ordinateur portable posé dessus. Il y a quelque poster affiché aux murs peint de blanc et de la moquette au sol .Il y avait aussi une radio avec des CDs a coté. Dans un coin on peut voir quelques cartons contenant les derniers effets de mon frère. Je soupire en y repensant.

J'en sors et vais a la cuisine. Je m'installe a table après avoir mis le couvert. Quelque minutes après ma mère nous sert et nous commençons a manger.

Maman ?

Oui Duo ?

Tu as des nouvelles de Solo ?

Non. Et moins j'entend parler de lui mieux je me porte.

Elle avait prononcer c'est mots avec détachement.

Pourquoi l'avoir chassé ?demandais-je hésitant car je savais bien que c'était un sujet houleux.

Elle me fusille du regard.

Je ne veux pas parle de ça. Et tu ferais bien de l'oublier, me crachet-elle.

Ne vous méprenez pas. En disant « ça » elle ne parlait pas du sujet de conversation mais de mon frère. Cela me serra le cœur.

Mais maman je veux savoir. Vous l'avez mit a la porte comme ça du jour au lendemain.

Tu le c'est très bien pourquoi, cria t-elle.

Par ce qu'il était homo ? Demandais-je désolé.

Oui, dit-elle rageusement. Je ne veux plus en parler.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison. C'est ton fils. Ses préférences sexuelles ne devraient pas t'empêcher de l'aimer…

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tais –toi, s'emporta-elle, c'est une honte pour moi et ton père. Tu ne sais pas se que c'est que d'avoir a supporter les railleries des voisins et leurs mépris…..

C'est pour les autres que vous avez …..

Je croyais avoir dit que je ne voulait rien entendre, murmura t-elle dangereusement.

Je me tus .Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance de la faire entendre raison. Comme vous avez pu le voir ma mère est une homophobe tout comme mon père. Voir deux personnes du même sexe ensemble les répugnait au plus haut point. Aussi je m'inquiétais pour moi. Car moi aussi j'aimais les hommes. J'avais voulu lui le dire mais vu sa réaction avec Solo quand il le lui avait dit, j'ai préférer me taire être mettre sa a plus tard. Nous mangeâmes dans le plus grand des silences. La tension en était presque palpable.

Bonjour, dit une voix connue.

Bonjour papa, répondis-je en faisant un sourire forcer.

Bonjour mon chéri tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda t-elle en le servant.

Oui. Mais j'ai connu meilleur, répondit-il en mangeant.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien alors que moi je jouais avec la nourriture quoi était dans mon assiette. Je n'avais plus fin. Je me desservit et sortie de table. Je montai dans chambre alluma la radio. J'étais triste tout d'un coup. J'allais mettre un Cd dans l'appareil quand j'entendis un son provenant du salon. Je crus d'abord rêver. Mais je le réentendis. Cette voie. C'est …c'est ..C'est lui.

Je lâcha le disque par terre et couru voir si je ne m'étais pas tromper. Il était la. Au milieu du salon. Ses long cheveux lâché tombant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleu brillant de malice. Il était toujours aussi beau qu'avant. Il semblait avoir un peu maigrit et pris quelque centimètres, mais sinon il était toujours le même.

Solo ! M'écriais-je en descendant les marches et en lui sautant dans les bras, comme tu m'as manqué grand frère.

Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Duo, dit-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'en sors ? Tu manges tous les jours ? S'est long deux mois sans te voir, repris-je en le lâchant.

Une question a la fois fréro, sourit il en passant une main dans mes cheveux, Je vais très bien merci. Oui je m'en sors plutôt bien. Oui je mange tous les jours. Ca a été long pour moi aussi deux mois sans te voir.

Je lui souris et il me le rend.

C'est quoi tout ce bruit Du…..Toi ?crache ma mère en voyant Solo, qu'est ce que tu fou ici.

Bonjour maman. Oui sa va très bien et toi. Je suis ravie de te revoir aussi, répliqua moqueusement mon frère. Je suis venu récupérer le este de mes affaires. Comme cela tu n'auras plus à voir les choses qui m'appartiennent dans ta maison.

Alors prend les et va t-en, rugit mon père en venant de la cuisine, tu n'est pas le bien venu ici.

Oui je sais, pas la peine de le répéter. Je le connais tout votre baratin.

Et c'est quoi ça ? demande ma mère en montrant la porte du doigt méprisamment, ton nouveau copain ?

Je m'écarte un peu de mon aîné pour voir de qui parle ma mère et la je reste sous le charme.

_My god………._

_A SUIVRE……_

_Chapitre un updater. . Bon comme je vous l'ai déjà dit le début sera très doux. Mais la suite ne sera pas de tout repos. Je crois qu'il va commencer a galérer a partir du chapitre 4. Préparez vos mouchoirs. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez .Kisu_


	3. l'amour ne se comprend pas toujours

_Titre :_ Larme amoureuse

_Auteur :_ Shina Alias Shirna

_Disclaimer :_ Les g-boys ,Hilde , Reléna et tout les autres ne sont pas à moi.

_Genre :_Ma spécialité au menu : la salade. Il y aura de tout.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Je tiens a prévenir que cette fics, même si son début est un peu doux ne sera pas du tout un compte de fée. Se sera même un cauchemar pour certain. Voila .Bonne lecture.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Florinoir : Tu as raisons de vraie tache. Et tu vas bientôt les haïr. Merci pour ta review la puce

Lucy HP : L'ami de Solo est…………. Je te le dirai po mdrrrrrr ! si tu veux le savoir il faut juste lire les première ligne de chap. Je speed un peu pour les suites comme ça vous n'avez pas a attendre longtemps. Merci pour la review kisu la puce

Sirna : Merci. Oui le drame va survenir dans deux chapitres. D'ici la tu va bien te marrer de la réaction de l'un des g-boy sur les parent de Duo. Merci pour ta review. Kisu

Kaorulabelle : Je suis hyper contente que tu aimes Merci pour le compliment ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Voilala suite kisu Kao-chérie

Obscura : Merci merci merci merciiii ! Ca me fait trop plaisir, je sais même plus ou me mettre. Voici la suite. J'espère quelle te plaira autant que les précédents. kisu

Draya Malfoy : Je sais pas c'est possible Mdr .Pour le savoir il faut juste que tu lise le chapitre. Oui se sont de vrai tache ses deux la. Mais un des G-boy va leur remettre les idé en place a sa façon mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Voici la suite la puce. Kisu

Maintenant place a la fic

_Mon dieu…_

Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient l'air rebelle, il avait une petite moue boudeuse qui le rendait kawai. Ses lèvres étaient fine et rosées et ses yeux allés, signe qu'il était asiatique. Il n'était pas vraiment plus grand que moi 1 mètres70 environs, et était très svelte, tout comme moi. Mais le plus impressionnant était ses yeux. Ils voguaient entre l'acier et le bleu marine, donnant un mélange assez particulier. Du Colbat . Il était froid et semblait le rendre inaccessible. Qui, je précise, fusillait ma mère.

Je ne savais pas que cette couleur existait pour les yeux, quoique je ne fusse pas mieux avec mes amnétyste. Il était habillé d'un jeans bleu avec un T-shirt blanc surmonté d'un blouson lui aussi bleu. Il gardait ses mains dans ses poches ce qui lui donnait un air de délinquant. Je sentis qu'un sourire se formait sur mes lèvres mais je ne pus dire pourquoi. Plus je le regardait plus j'avais envie de le connaître, de l'apprécié. Je voulais son amitié, ça j'en étais certain. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je portais tant d'intérêt a un inconnu donc je ne connaissais même pas le prénom. Je ne pus me l'expliquer comme je ne pu expliquer le fais que mon cœur se soit mis a battre si vite et si fort depuis que je l'ai vu.

Sa réponse à la question de ma mère me sort de ma réflexion :

Non, je ne suis pas son nouveau « petit ami » comme vous le dites mais un simple ami venu récupéré avec lui ses derniers cartons. Et n'oublions pas de précisé complètement fada pour avoir eu le courage de venir des une maison de psychopathe homophobe, dit-il d'un ton plat et distant.

Ma mère devint pale, mon père rouge, j'étais étonné et mon frère tentait tant bien que mal de retenir le rire qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Abomination de Dieu, jura Hélène.

Envoyez de Satan, renchérit son mari.

Sans vouloir vous offenser, dit-il en restant toujours dans la porte d'entrée, les seuls abomination de Dieu et envoyez de Satan que je vois ici en ce jour c'est vous, finit –il.

Puis il ajouta a l'intention de Solo

On va les chercher tes cartons maintenant ?

Oui on y va, dit précipitamment mon aîné de peur de la réaction de mes parents.

Celle-ci arriva bien vite.

Odieux personnage, s'écria ma mère rouge de colère.

Mais ou allez ? Cria mon paternelle en regardant l'asiatique traverser le salon et monté a la suite de mon frère les escalier menant aux chambres.

Le garçon s'arrêta brusquement et regarda les miens pour leurs dires.

Mais vous êtes aussi bouché des yeux et des oreilles que vous ne l'êtes du cerveau. Vous devriez aller voir un médecin bien que je sache déjà que votre cas est désespéré, mais on dit que l'espoir fait vivre.

Puis il ajouta en montant les dernières marches :

Et je sais qu'il vous en a fallut beaucoup pour vivre jusqu'ici.

Le teint parents était inquiétant. Puis, aussi soudainement que bizarrement Hélène se tourna vers moi et me cria :

Mais qu'est ce que tu attends planter la comme un arbre ? Va faire sortir c'est chose de la maison !

Je resta coi un instant puis je cria du de l'escalier.

Attend moi Solo ! Je viens vous aidez , avant de partir au pas des courses vers ma chambre laissant les deux autres estomaqué.

Quand j'y entra le métissé prenait déjà deux boites.

Merci pour ton aide fréro.

De rien.

Au faites petite présentation rapide. Duo voici Heero mon meilleur ami.

Enchanté, dis-je avec un sourire.

Hn, me répond –il froidement.

J'en eu un pincement au cœur mais je ne dis rien.

Duo prend cette boite s'il te plait, me demande mon ainé.

Je la prends et nous descendons tous attendu de pied ferme par mes vieux.

Dépêchez !allez vous en ! Et ne revenez …..

Vos GUEULES ,coupa directement Heero.

Nous sortîmes de la maison sous les hurlements de mes parents. Solo ne se retenait plus et riait a gorge déployée, un sourire amusé avait trouvé refuge sur mes lèvres, alors que Heero pestait contre les miens trop bruyant. Je surpris les regards dégoûtés de mes voisins et ne me gêna pas pour les mitrailler du mien. Qui conque représentait une menace pour mon frère se retrouvais avec moi sur le dos.

Pendant tout le chemin jusqu'à la voiture, Solo me parla des réactions d'étonnement des voisins. Il en riait et moi j'enrageais. Nous déposâmes les cartons dans le coffre et nous le fermâmes. L'asiatique s'assit nonchalamment sur le capot pendant que je continuais de parler a mon frère.

Si tu avais vu la tête de Madame Chunon quand je lui ai dit bonjour. J'ai même cru qu'on venait de la déterrer, raconta t-il entre deux rires.

Cette bonne femme ne changera jamais, dis-je en secouant la tête. Solo ? Quand allons nous nous revoir ?

Il cessa de rire et me regarda.

Je ne sais pas, mumura t-il, que dis-tu de demain a 11heures au bowling ?

C'est ok, m'écriai-je joyeusement en lui souriant.

Dans ce cas c'est parfait, conclut –il. Je suis désolé little brother but il faut que j'y aille. J'ai du travail.

D'accord, lâchai-je tristement.

Il se dirigea vers le coté passager du véhicule alors que Heero passait au coté conducteur. Pendant un moment je cru voir dans ses prunelles colbat de la joie. J'ai cru les voir briller d'une étrange façon en me regardant mais je devais avoir eu une hallucination.

Au revoir Duo, lança mon frère pendant qu'ils partaient.

Au revoir Solo, au revoir Heero.

Je ne me décida a rentrer a la maison que lorsque la voiture fut or de ma vu. Je poussa la porte a vu que ma mère et mon père n'étaient plus au salon. Il devait sûrement être retourner a la cuisine. J'allai directement a ma chambre et m'y enferma. Je n'étais pas d'humeur a entendre leur sermon. Je m'y la musique a fond et me coucha sur mon lit. Pensant et repensant sans arrêt a un asiatique aux yeux colbat.

_A SUIVRE…_

_Chapitre 2 en ligne J'ai fait vite par ce que je sais que vous avec hâte de comprendre en quoi la vie de Duo va devenir un calvaire. Et bien rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour plus de précision. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire se que vous en penser. Kisu a tous _


	4. La maladie d'Heero

_Larmes amoureuses_

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : deathfic, triste, drama rien de bon et plein de larmes

Couple:Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret, quoi que maintenant….

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour ce grand retard mais ne me tué pas please éè. Sinon JOYEUX NOEL A TOUT LE MONDE et ceci est votre cadeau

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage pour moi mais t'en mieux pour eux looool

Résumer : Duo va devoir assumer les devoirs parentaux, la prostitution, les viols, l'homo phobie et le désespoir. Comment s'en sortira-il ?

Réponse aux reviews:

Pour commencer : MERCI POUR TOUTE VOS REVIEWS. Elle me font vraiment plaisir

Shaman girly: Je dis oui et non pour ta supposition et c'est vrai que tu anticipe beaucoup mais le truque c'est que ce que tu dis n'est pas faut. Heero va –il laissé Duo tomber dans la prostitution ?huuuuuuum intéressant comme question. Et bien pour tout te dire….je te dirais rien na ! la aussi t'avais raison lol. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plus et merci pour tes encouragement ça me fais plaisir. Bisous a toi aussi la puce.a+

aish anu soma: Salut. Dis moi tu serais pas un peu fan de fruits basket? Lol Pour répondre a ta question Duo a 15 ans. Et oui il est tout jeune. Mais l'amour n'a pas d'ages non ?(c'est vrai ça ? mdr) merci pour tes encouragement et a + kisu

AlMevera : Merci merci et merciiiiiiiiii ! Oui les parents de Dudule sont vraiment une bande de con que l'on a pas fini de haïr si tu veux mon avis. OUI moi aussi j'aime la façon dont Hee-chan les rembarre. J'en prendrais de la graine d'ailleurs. Mdr ! kisu a toi la puce .

Magical Girl Kiki : Oui je confirme les parents de Duo son vraiment des imbéciles au dernier degré de leurs stupidité. D'ailleurs il y a encore beaucoup de parent qui sont comme ça (et je sais de quoi je parle :s) Oui Heero le sauveur de nos jeunes martyres. Il a vraiment le bon rôle la lol. Toi aussi elle t'intrigue l'histoire ?niak niak niak niak et ben je te dirais rien na ! Et ben Heero et ses parents l'une des raisons de cette atroces choses huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ….je sais po ptdr ! Si je te le disais se serais plus très intéressant. Lol. Il ne va pas arriver très vite a ce stade je te l'assure. Et il n'a même pas encore commencé à souffrir niak niak. A+ la puce

Sirna :Saluuuuuuutmerci merci a toi aussi pour toutes tes review lol.J'étais vraiment ptdr quand je les ai lu. J'essaierais de ne pas lui faire une vie trop triste mais vu l'idée que j'ai ……..sa va être dur…pour lui lol . Soit sur que la baraque même avec du béton armé elle résistera pas Au faite on pourra voir, comme tu l'as demander les fesse de Heero au bowling. Kyyyyyyyyyyyyya .(bave partout)ptdr ! A +

Obscura :merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii( la journée des merci ptdr !)ben la la suite elle c'est fait attendre mais elle est enfin la mdr !viiiiiiiii comme tout le monde on veux tous savoir pourquoi dudule y va souffrir et ben vous le saurez pas de suite lol. Merci encore et a+.

Florinoir :PTDR ! pour ta review. Les crois et l'eau bénite. Ptdr ! Mais ils sont tellement stupide que je me demande comment ils ont pu penser a sa mdr. Remarque vu que ça servira a rien lol.Oui du VRAI cassage et j'adore aussi d'ailleurs mdr !merci pour ta revieux elle m'a bien fais marer. A+

Kaorulabelle : Ma belle et unique Kaoru comment vas-tu ? T'es vacances se passe bien ?et..hein ?..Quoi ?...Comment ça c'est l'endroit ? …..comment ça c'est pas le moment ?...ya pas d'endroit pour demander des nouvelles na ! ptdr !plus sérieusement merci (j'en ai déjà dis pas mal des merci mdr !) désolé mais la suite tu l'a attendu……très longtemps lol. Kisu ma puce a+

Iriachan: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII je vais lui faire du mal ahahahahahaha mdr! C'est Dudule souffre beaucoup et beaucoup est un peu faible. Lol :p. Oui moi aussi je vois les fautes. Mais seulement quand j'i déjà poster la fic ouiiiiiiiiiin. Quand je relis sur je m'arrache les cheveux tellement y en a lol. C'est qui fic truffer de fautes c'est pas agréable. (pense sérieusement a retourner voir voir sa béta mdr !) kisu la puce et a+

Lu :viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c'est très intéressant tout un coup et tout le monde aime heero maintenant. Mdr. Moi aussi. C'est le plus beau couple que j'ai jamais vu aussi .mdr !Tout comme le reste des lecteurs. Remarque a force de toutes vouloir les voir souffrir je vais finir par croire que vous êtes toutes sadique mdr ! merci pour la review a+ $

lucy-hp : Ma lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sa fait super longtemps qu'on c'est pas parler j'espère que tu vas bien L'apparition des autres. Plus tard. Enfin pour deux en particulier lol. Kisu la puceet merci pour la review.

oOo Taki Chan oOo : mdr ! Tu aimes Heero? Mais tu l'auras pas c'est chasse garder mdr! Je suis très possessive lol. Voici la suite la puce. J'espère que tu va l'aimer. Kisu

Et voila toutes les reviews ont une réponse et moi j'ai très mal au doigt. Mdr ! Bonne lecture

La maladie d'Heero

Le lendemain, quand la cloche de mon lycée sonnais 11heures, je sortais précipitamment de la salle avec Quatre mon meilleur ami sur les talons. On se connaîssait depuis que nous étions petit et ne nous étions jamais fâcher. Une amitié parfaite en somme.

Dès que je fus arrivé , je m'étais empressé de lui dire ce qui c'était passé hier. Il avait éclaté de rire quand je lui avait raconté comment Heero avait répondu à mes parents. Et il m'avais fait rougir comme pas deux quand je lui est avouer avoir trouver le dernier nommé très séduisant.

Nous parlions joyeusement tout en avançant. Je le regardais, je l'adorais vraiment mon p'tit Quatre.

Quatre était blond, pas très grand, 1 mètre 65, et pesait environs 52 kilos. Il avait une taille très fine, tout comme moi, et était un ange sur terre. Il était doux, gentil, aimable, polie, patient, très beau et d'origine arabe, cela contrastait complètement avec sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux, turquoise, qu'il avait hérité de sa défunte mère. Cette dernière était morte en le mettant au monde. Il ne l'avais, donc, jamais connu.

Quand il avait appris ça, il s'en était gravement voulu, disant sans arrêt que sa mère était décédé par sa faute. Son père lui avait alors fais comprendre que la dernière avait eu le choix, qu'elle connaissait les conséquences et qu'elle avait, tout de même, décidé de le mettre au monde. Il lui avais aussi dit qu'il ne devait pas regretter d'être né car cela signifiait que la pauvre femme s'était sacrifiée pour rien, et que cela personne ne le voudrait.

Petit à petit, il avait repris confiance en lui, se disant qu'il n'était pas la cause de la mort de sa mère mais plutôt la preuve de son courage.

Il avait aussi 29 soeurs, oui oui vous avez bien lu, et était le seul garçon. Lui aussi était homo et était un new type. Un empathe plus précisément. Cela était aussi l'une des raisons de notre grande amitié. Nous nous comprenions, avions les même goûts et les mêmes complications dans notre systèmes de vie, a pas grand chose de près.

Nous sortions du bâtiment et marchions rapidement dans la rue, saluant au passage nos nombreuses connaissances. Je n'étais pas en avance et Q-chan non plus. Mon rendez-vous était fixé pour 11 heures et l'heure était déjà passée de 10 minutes. Mon frère n'étant pas doté d'une grande patience, je savais d'hors et déjà qu'il fulminait sur place. Je m'amusais d'ailleurs à imaginer sa tête. Faisant part a mon ami de mon idée, nous nous mettions a rire à gorge déployer faisant certaines personnes se retourner sur notre passage. J'arrivais finalement à la salle de bowling. Je n'avais que 15 minutes de retard. Pas si dramatique.

Je disais au revoir à Quatchou et je m'engouffrais dans l'établissement. Dès mon entré, je pouvais pleinement sentir la climatisation. Elle me rafraîchissait un peu. Puis je cherchais mon frère du regard. Je le trouvais appuyé sur un mur les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

-Solo, m'écriais-je.

Il lèvais les yeux et je fonçais vers lui. Quand j'allais le prendre dans mes bras je reçu son poing sur le front. Ai ! Ca fait mal ça.

-Hé, tu m'a fais mal, dis-je.

-J'espère bien. C'est pour les 15 minutes que tu m'a fais entendre.

Je tirais la langue, réaction très mature de ma part.

-Depuis quand es-tu aussi a cheval sur les horaire. Je te signale que toi non plus tu n'es pas toujours à l'heure. Pour ne pas dire constamment en retard.

Il me regardait puis souriait doucement.

-Si tu savais, me répond il, venez. Allons nous installer.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils. Venez ? Mais nous n'étions que deux. Je m'apprêtais a faire remarquer à mon frère, avec un certain plaisir, sa faute de conjugaison quand je vis quelqu'un.

Un homme à la chevelure en bataille sortait d'un coin sombre à côté de Solo et commençais à marcher. Mon cœur rateait un battement puis devenait fou. Ma respiration s'accélèrait. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu ainsi que ma bouche. Mes mains et mes jambes tremblèrent. Je me sentis défaillir.

Heero.

Je le regardais avancer de sa démarche sexy. J'admirais ses fesses bien rondes parfaitement mises en valeur par son jeans. Son corps svelte que je devinais finement musclé. Ses cheveux indomptable bougeant doucement au rythme de ses pas.

Je l'observais encore pendant un instant avant de remarquer que mon frère m'attendais toujours un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

-Tu as fini de baver ? Me sors t-il.

Je croisais les bras et prenais une moue boudeuse en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles à propos d'un blond aux cheveux long. Il se moqua de moi et m'entraîna à sa suite. Nous cherchions notre japonais national un instant avant de le trouver installer a quelques mètres de nous.

Nous allions vers lui et nous asseyons à ses côtés. Tout de suite Solo et moi entamons la conversation alors lui ne décrochait pas un mots.Bientôt nous commençions une partie. Il fut décidé par notre grand blond, puisque Heero gardait indéniablement les dents serrées, que c'était moi qui commencerais. Je me lèvais, attrapais une boule, me concentrais et l'envoyais. Je la regardais rouler jusqu'aux quilles et …

-STRIQUE ! Criais-je en revenant vers les deux autres.

Je faisais un large sourire à mon frère alors qui lui profèrais des insultes dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Essais de faire mieux, le défiais-je.

Il me lançait un regard noir, se levait et se dirigeais vers la piste de jeu. Je le gratifiais d'un sourire moqueur avant de reprendre ma place. Je profitais de cet instant pour regarder discrètement Heero. Ses traits fins, ses lèvres rosées, ses prunelles uniques me faisaient fondre comme neige au soleil.

Il encra subitement son regard dans le mien et arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. Je détournais la tête, gêné et honteux de mettre fais surprendre. De légère rougeur virent colorer mes joues.

Je remarquais qu'une boisson avait été déposé sur la table en face de moi et je commençais à la boire distraitement alors lui me fixait toujours, me détaillant à son tour. Je vis un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et ses yeux briller joyeusement. Il poussa son coude sur la table et appuya sa tête contre la paume de sa main.

Je me mordais le lèvre inférieure. Je stressais effroyablement. Mille et une questions me venaient en tête. Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien? Est ce qu'au moins je lui plaisais? Et pour couronner le tout, je pensais comme une jeune collégienne amourachée. Remarque, à peu de chose près c'était le cas.

J'osais enfin plonger mes amnetystes dans l'océan que formaient ses yeux. Créant un lien invisible et très fragile entre nous. Nous ne nous lâchions plus, nous contemplant carrément. J'arrêtais doucement de torturer ma lèvre et laissais, moi aussi, naître un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Une des mèches de ma frange sortie de derrière mon oreille et vint me tomber devant l'oeil. Doucement, il approcha sa main de mon visage, voulant la remettre en place. Elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de moi quand...

-ET STRIQUE!

Nous sursautions et tournions la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir qui avait crier. C'était en fin de compte mon frère, et qui, maintenant, nous exécutait une danse pour l'occasion.

Je reportais mon attention sur Heero pour remarquer qu'il ne sourirait plus, il n'avait plus cette étincelle de joie dans les yeux. Il était de nouveau comme avant. Froid. Impassible. Il me semblait de nouveau distant et inaccessible.J'en fus grandement peiné mais je dis rien.

Solo revint vers nous avec un sourire triomphant. Il se planta devant moi me narguant.

-Alors?demanda t-il.

-Un coup de chance, répondis-je avec un geste de main évasif.

Il s'assit en face de moi en me traitant de mauvais perdant, phrase a laquelle je répondis:

-Il ne peux pas y avoir de perdant la partie n'est pas encore fini.

Se fut a son tour de me tirer la langue et de bouder dans son coin. Heero se leva de sa chaise et s'éloigna de nous.

-Ou vas-tu ? Demanda curieusement Solo.

-Toilette, lacha t-il simplement.

Je lui suivit du coin de l'oeil un instant avant de revenir sur mon frère. Celui-ci me regardait malicieusement. Ne pouvant plus supporter le fait de me sentir observer je disais:

-Quoi?

-Il te plait, hien? me demande t-il du but au blanc.

Je prenais soudain une couleur de rouge jamais vu au paravent et je baissais la tête. Je gigotais sur ma chaise, mal à l'aise. Son sourire s'élargie encore, alors que moi je ne laissais toujours pas voir mon visage.

-J'attend, lacha t-il.

-..ouiin.., grognais-je.

-Articule, je comprend pas, réplique t-il en s'approchant.

-Oui! dis brutalement a son oreille.

Il recule rapidement et se réinstalle correctement sur sa chaise, pestant contre moi.

-Je tiens a te rappeler, si tu as la mémoire courte, que ceci, fit-il en désignant son membre douloureux, est une oreille et est une partie des plus sensible du corps humain alors fait gaffe.

Puis reprenant son air enjoué il continua:

-Et pour revenir a nos moutons, JE LE SAVAIS! Ca se voit comme un pif au milieu de la figure.

-Si tu le savais alors pourquoi me l'a tu demandé?

-Pour le plaisir de te voir rougir voyons!

Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Et maintenant que tu sais que vas t-u faire?Te foutre de moi?

-Non pas du tout, enfin si peut être un peu mais je comptais tout simplement jouer l'entre metteur.

-Toi? M'écriais-je avec étonnement.

-Oui, moi. Mais avant tout il faut que tu saches certaines choses sur Heero, dis-il sérieusement, il est... malade dirons nous.

-Malade? M'inquiétais-je, qu'ait ce qu'il a? C'est grave? Solo non de merde répond moi!

-Je le ferais si tu m'en donnais le temps. Et puis se n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler de tout ça.

J'allais répliquer mais il me coupa net:

-Pas de mais. Nous en parlerons plus tard. Quand il ne sera pas la. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise.

J'acquiesçais, signe de mon accord. J'attendrais.

Heero revint quelques instant plus tard et se rassit au côté de mon frère. Nous continuons a jouer encore une heures dans la joie et la bonne humeur, enfin pour Solo et moi. Nous partirent de la salle de bowling que lorsqu'il qu'Heero nous dis qu'il devait partir car il travaillait cette après-midi la. Nous sortions ensemble de l'établissement et nous séparions ensuite. Le dernier nommé allant a sa voiture et mon frangin et moi a la recherche d'un pizzeria.

Je parlais vivement avec lui mais une seul chose m'interessait vraiment. La maladie d'heero. Nous arrivions finalement à trouver l'endroit voulu et nous nous installions avant de commander une pizza familliale. Et oui, un Maxwell ça mange déjà beaucoup, mais quand il y en a plusieurs vos mieux ne pas avoir a payer l'addition.

La serveuse repartait avec notre commande et un silence de mort prenait place. Je me rongeais sauvagement les ongles alors que mon frère avait les yeux dans le vide, semblant plongé dans une intense réfflection.

Je lui lancais, a la dérobé, des coups d'oeils. J'étais tiraillé par l'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux. Les minutes passaient et pas un mot ne franchissait les lèvres de Solo. Je n'étais pas loin de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il parle. La serveuse revint quelques minutes plus tard avec notre repas et nos boissons. Quand elle repartit, je décidais de lancer la conversation.

-Alors Solo, tu me disais que Heero avait une maladie?

Il me regarda alors semblant revenir a lui.

-Ah oui. On pourrait dire ça, répondit-il en attrapant une part de la pizza.

-Tu peux être plus précis?dit en asseyant de ronger mon impatience.

-Heero n'est... pas normal.

-Il est comme moi? C'est un new type?

-Non, pas exactement. C'est différent.

-Non d'un chien Solo accouche et arrête de me faire languir!

-Bon, bon sa va. C'est ok. Sors pas t'es croc, répliqua t-il en mâchant, Heero a un problème la, fit -il en désignant sa tête.

-Quoi? M'écriais-je, il n'a pas un cancer?

-Non du tout, répondit mon frère en faisant une grimace, il ...perd parfois le contrôle de lui même. Il devient violent, incontrôlable.

-Mais comment ça s'explique?

-Il paraîtrait qu'il aurait un caillou sanguin qui se serait formé près de son cerveau empêchant parfois la circulation correcte du sang. L'hypothèse qui lui fut donné est qu'il ressentirait une douleur tels qu'il en deviendrait parfois un peu fou. Jusqu'a ce que la douleur s'estompe ou qu'on lui donne un calmant. En attendant il est ...hors d'état de réfléchir. Il devient un danger pour les autres, mais surtout pour lui même, finit-il en mordant dans sa part.

-Le pauvre, mais...il devrait se faire opéré. Retirer ce satané caillou de sang!

-Et c'est de la que vient tout le problème, fit -il en déposant la pizza.

-Comment ça?

-Aucune opération n'est possible car c'est du jamais vu. Les professionnels qui se sont penché sur sont cas ont tous tiré les mêmes conclusions. Comment se fait t-il qu'il ne soit pas encore mort?

- Boujour le diagnostique! dis-je avec emportement.

-Ecoute Duo. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien. Il souffre tous les jours, du matin jusqu'au soir en allant se coucher. Il ne doit son salut qu'à ces cachets qui lui pourrissent l'intérieur. Aucun homme, non aucun ne pourrait résisté a une douleur pareille en temps normal. Ca relève carrément du miracle et je pèse mes mots.

Je soupirais bruyamment et m'avachissait sur ma chaise. Je fermais les yeux sentant les larmesy monter . Heero. Alors il souffrait tout a l'heure et je n'ai rien vu. Je n'imaginais même pas qu'il pouvait aller autrement que bien. Et maintenant j'apprenais qu'il devait hurler de douleur et qu'il était encore vivant par je ne sais quel miracle. Je me mordais furieusement les lèvres inférieures. Je me sentant coupable. Lui, souffrait devant moi et je ne m'en était même pas aperçu. Et je disais être homnubilé par lui. Pathétique. Je n'étais même pas capable de voir qu'il allait mal.

-Je n'ai rien vu, murmurais-je la voie cassée par les sanglots.

-Moi non plus. Je n'ai vu rien jusqu'a ce qu'il s'ouvre a moi 4 mois plus tard. J'étais décontenancé. Complètement largué. Je hurlais sur les toits qu'il était mon meilleur ami et je n'avais pas remarqué sa souffrance. Je m'en étais beaucoup voulu a l'époque. De ne pas avoir cela mais en plus de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

-Et maintenant?

-Maintenant, je m'y suis fais. Je ne me suis toujours pas pardonner mais.. J'essais de me racheter, continua t-il a voie basse la tête baissé, de voir quand il souffre, quand ça ne va plus.

Le silence refit surface. Planant entre nous. Je regardais la nourriture posée sur la table et avait envie de vomir. Je n'avais plus trop l'appétit. Je regardais mon frère toujours la même position que tout a l'heure. Ses yeux clos en plus. Il se sentais coupable c'était visible.

-Mais je ne te raconte pas tout ça pour rien, lâche t-il brusquement en se redressant les larmes brillant dans ses yeux, tu dois bien te douter qu'il y a une raison.

-Oui, je m'en doute bien.

Il hoche la tête et repousse son assiette, son appétit a lui aussi visiblement coupé.

-Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi hier. Enfin disons qu'il m'a plutôt questionné...a sa manière.

J'avalais maintenant chacune de ses paroles, envieux de connaître la suite.

-Et pour faire bref ...tu lui plais.

Mon coeur, aussi peiné soit t-il, fit un bon. Je me demandais même si cela ne s'était pas vu a travers mon haut.

-C'est vrai? Demandais-je peinant a y croire.

-hum hum, émit t -il en hochant la tête de manière positive, il voudrais bien tenté quelque chose avec toi. Mais il voulait d'abord que tu sois au courant de sa..maladie. Que tu commences une relation avec lui en sachant a quoi t'attendre.

J'avais envie de danser la salsa sur un air de meringué. De monter au sommet du mont Everest et de me sentir mettre du monde. Heero voulais de moi. C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Une seule chose m'attristait légèrement, c'était qu'il ne me l'est pas dit lui même. Je le fit d'ailleurs la remarque.

-Il n'est pas très fort dans les relations humaines. Il s'y prend carrément comme un pied. Il ne sait pas exprimer ses sentiments. C'est pour cela que c'est moi qui te dis tout ça.

J'acquiesçais.

-Il veut aussi que tu me transmettes ta réponse. Si c'est oui, je te dirais ou et quand le rejoindre pour que vous en parliez. Si c'est non... il te laissera en paix.

Je fixais mon frère avec détermination et disais:

-Ou et quand?

Un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

Deux jours plus tard, j'avançais dans le hall d'un hôtel et me rendais a l'accueil.

-Bonjours madame, dis-je a l'hôtesse, je voudrais savoir le numéro de la chambre de monsieur Heero Yuy s'il vous plait.

Elle fouillait un instant dans son ordinateur avant de me dire:

-Chambre 121, 3 ièmes étages.

Je soufflais un merci et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Plus les étages qui me séparaient d'Heero diminuaient, plus ma pression cardiaque augmentait. J'étais excité et en même temps terrifié. Je n'allais pas tarder a le voir et pourtant j'avais une grande envie de m'enfuir. 3ièmes étages. Je marchais dans le couloir en regardant le numéro des portes.

119, 120.

121.

Je restais devant la porte. J'avais encore le choix. Je pouvais encore partir. Je respirais un grand coup avant de frapper. Attendant qu'il me dise d'entrer. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

J'ouvrais la porte et entrais dans un luxieu salon, richement décoré dont la couleur dominant était le blanc. En faite tout était blanc. Du sol au plafond. De grandes baies vitrée donnaient sur un balcon qui donnais lui même vu sur la ville. Je parcourais l'endroit du regard et le voyait .Heero, regardant par l'une des nombreuses vitres, parfois caché par les rideaux, eux aussi blanc, que le vent faisait volé.

Je fermais derrière moi et me mettais au milieu de la pièce, comme en train d'attendre une sentante. Il se retournait et me faisait face. Il semblait me caresser du regard.

-Tu en es sur? Me dit-il.

-Je n'ais jamais été aussi sur du chose avant aujourd'hui.

Il me faisait un petit sourire et franchissait la distance qui nous séparait. Doucement nos lèvres se rapprochait et, enfin se touchait.

Je sortais avec Heero...

A suivre...

Et oui le voici, le voila le chapitre tant attendu de toutes. Après beaucoup de coup dur de la part de mont ordi j'ai enfin trouver le moyen de faire fonctionner world.(enfin j'espère lol). Sinon je souhaite que le chapitre vous est plus car je l'ai écris avec beaucoup de coeur.

Prochaine fic a être updater: Secret famille.

a+ les puces.

kisu


	5. le début des ennuis

_Larmes amoureuses_

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : deathfic, triste, drama rien de bon et plein de larmes

Couple:Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret, quoi que maintenant….

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour ce grand retard mais ne me tué pas please éè. Sinon JOYEUX NOEL A TOUT LE MONDE et ceci est votre cadeau

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage pour moi mais t'en mieux pour eux looool

Résumer : Duo va devoir assumer les devoirs parentaux, la prostitution, les viols, l'homo phobie et le désespoir. Comment s'en sortira-il ?

Réponse aux reviews:

Pour commencer : MERCI POUR TOUTE VOS REVIEWS. Elles me font vraiment plaisir. Mais se sera la dernière fois que j'e répondrais au review via le chapitre. ne voulant plus de çà)

Shuichi : Merci pour ta review . C'est vrai que Duo va s'en prendre plein, mais vraiment plein la gueule ( moi aussi je le plein et pourtant c'est moi qui écrit la fic) et malheureusement il n'a pas neuf vies niak niak niak mais une seul et unique ! (grand sourire sadique). Voila mon retour en vrac. Mdr ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci pour tes encouragement j'en aurais besoin. kisu .

Magical Girl Kiki : c'est vrai t'es pas deçu d'avoir attendu ?Ca me soulage alors. C'est qu'il faut toujours une ombre sinon c'est trop calme et monotone. Bref on se lasse vite de la fic. C'est aussi que Duo va patir de la maladie d'Heero mais j'en dis pas plus na !.

Pour tes question voici les réponse :

Question 1 : normalement oui, mais avec mon esprit sa peut tourner mal..

Question 2 : Oui des gens meurt. C'est obligé. :s

Question 3 : pareille que pour la question 1

Question 4 : Ce n'est pas la que vit Heero, c'est jsute que je voulais rendre le déco plus doux et romantique

Question5 : la je peux pas répondre mdr !Sinon je spoile tout

Vraiment merci pour ta review et kisu

Lucy hp : Oui en connaîtrons mais pas énormément. Ce sera vraiment court vu que j'enchaine misère sur misère a se pauvre Dudule. Pour tes questions, je ne peux y répondre. Se serais spoiler le fic :s . Mais en lisant les chapitre qui viennent tu auras tes réponses. Kusi lucy et merci de ta fidélité.

Maintenant place a la fic

J'étais nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de brique du lycée. Quatre, en face de moi, parlait avec agitation du week-end qu'il avait eu. Il l'avait passé avec l'une de ses nombreuses sœur, je ne me souviens plus de laquelle, et me racontait gaiement les multiples choses qu'ils avaient fait. Je le comprenais, il ne les voyait pas souvent alors, quand il le pouvait, il en profitait. Un peu comme pour Solo et moi.

Je rions ensemble de ses déboires et lui était plus excité que jamais. Aurais-je déteint sur lui ? Ma parole, je craignais que si. Je lui en fis la remarque et il me répondit, en faisant des gestes théâtraux :

-Je le savais que cela arriverait un jour.

Nous rigolions encore puis entrions dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, la sonnerie ayant retentie. Nous marchions côtes à côtes en nous dirigeant sans nous presser vers notre salle de cours. Nous y arrivions et nous alignions avec nos autres camarades, n'oubliant pas de les saluer au passage.

Nous restions debout devant la pièce remplie de chaises et de tables pendant moins de cinq minutes, puis l'enseignant n'arrive et nous demande de rentrer entre ses quatre murs blancs et froid. Nous obéissions, sans entrain, et nous installions à nos places. C'était parti pour deux heures de pure torture.

La jolie mélodie de la libération retentit enfin et je courus presque jusqu'à la porte de la classe. Pas que l'histoire m'ennuyais, non loin de la, mais c'était le prof qui était un vrai somnifère vivant. Ok. Il avait le mérite de ne pas être aussi radical que la prof d'éducation civique, à tout les cours je m'endors. Heureusement que Quatre tient le coup car c'est grâce à lui si je suis a jour dans cette matière jusqu'à maintenant.

J'allais au stand du lycée, tenu par une dame assez sympathique, avec mon beau blond sur les talons et m'achetais un sandwich et une boisson fraîche. C'est fou ce que ça pouvait faire du bien.

-Tu as l'air plus éveiller que les autres fois aujourd'hui Duo, me fit remarquer mon ami, tu commence à t'habituer à la voix vivante et chaude de notre enseignant.

-Oui, répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu, si tu savais. Sa voix me manque déjà.

Il me fit un sourire franc accompagné d'un petit rire. Sourire que je lui rendis d'ailleurs.

-On a quoi comme cours après ? lui demandais-je.

-Hum….. , fit-il en réfléchissant un peu. Puis il lava vers moi deux yeux désolés avant de dire, espagnol.

Au seigneur, j'avais oublié. Je hais le mercredi. C'est un jour maudit pour moi. En fin de compte, et si on regardait bien je haïssais tous les jours de la semaine sauf le samedi, le dimanche et le mardi.

Samedi et Dimanche, facile de comprendre, mais pourquoi le Mardi ?

Très simple. Je commençais à huit heures et terminais à onze. Ensuite je pouvais dire bye l'école jusqu'au lendemain vu que je n'avais plus cours de la journée. Pendant cette « matinée » mes cours étaient : musique et art plastique, suivit d'une heure d'études dirigé. Alors comme tout bon élève au lieu de suivre et de faire le travail demander, je conversais avec Quatre et compagnie.

Oui, oui. Je suis fière de moi.

Pour en revenir a notre sujet de départ, et comme vous devez l'avoir compris, l'espagnol et moi ça faisait deux. La non plus, ce n'était pas la matière en elle-même que je n'aimais pas mais le professeur !

Ils allaient finir par nous dégoutter de l'école si ce n'était déjà fait …

Cette vieille mégère, aigri et insatisfaite devait avoir « humilier les élèves » pour passe temps favori. Et je ne disais pas ça simplement par ce que j'en avais déjà fais les frais.

Quatre, voyant mon grand enthousiasme à aller au prochain cours, changa de sujet :

-Mais dis moi Duo, comment ça se passe avec Heero ?

Je dirigeais subitement mes yeux vers lui et mon regard s'éclaira. Heero.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux mois que nous étions ensemble, et pour tout dire je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Derrière son masque d'impassibilité et de froideur se cachait un homme aimant au grand cœur très attachant et romantique. Il se souciait beaucoup des personnes a qui il tenait et se dévoilait être un ami hors paire dans les moments durs L'homme parfait en bref, du moins pour moi. Son seul souci était sa maladie. Il ne le disait jamais mais je voyais très bien qu'il souffrait.

J'avoue qu'au départ, je ne savais pas du tout quand il allait mal. Il restait de marbre et affichait toujours ce même air de détachement. Mais au fil du temps j'ai pu apprendre à le connaître mieux et à déceler, dans son attitude les moindres signes de fatigue ou de malaise. Et je vous assure ils sont nombreux. Mais tellement discret et peu remarquable.

La douleur ne restait jamais sur le banc de touche. Même avec ses calmants, la douleur restait supportable mais ne disparaissait jamais totalement, malheureusement. Compte à ses crises, je n'ai assister qu'a une seule d'entre elle et j'en suis encore sous le choque. Je m'en souviendrais toujours.

FLASH BACK

Je venais juste de sortir de chez lui et m'apprêtais à prendre le car pour rentrer chez moi. Je l'avais trouvé un peu bizarre en partant, mais je savais que c'était à cause de ses incessants maux de tête. Je l'avais alors dissuadé de me raccompagner lui demandant par la même occasion de se reposer. En fouillant dans ma poche je me rendit compte que j'avais oublier mon portable sur la table du salon.

Je faisais alors demis tour en quatrième vitesse pour aller le récupérer. J'entra dans la maison en frappant deux légers coups sur la porte et sans attendre qu'il me dise d'avancer, j'entrais et allais directement au salon et disant :

-Ce n'est que moi Heero. Je suis juste venu récupérer mon portable que j'avais oublié. Je repars tout de suite, ne te dérange pas.

J'allais regagner la porte quand un gémissement de souffrance parvint à mon oreille. Je revenais sur mes pas et me dirigeais vers la chambre. Plus je me rapprochais plus les gémissement se faisait fort et plus je ressentais la douleur qu'il y avait à travers chacun d'eux.

Je poussais la porte en appelant doucement mon petit ami et ce que je vis me fit énormément de mal.

Heero était agenouillé près de son lit, replié sur lui-même, la tête basse reposant entre ses mains. Dans l'une d'elle, il tenait fermement la boite contenant ses calmants. Les larmes coulaient abondement de ses yeux violement fermé. Son corps entier tremblait.

Après un gémissement déchirant de sa part, je m'avançais vers lui et le serrais contre moi.

Il releva vers moi des yeux surpris. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver. La douleur que je pus lire dans ses paupières me mit les larmes aux yeux. Je me sentais mal.

-Duo….., murmura t-il faiblement, aide moi…..

Sans fut trop. Les larmes brouillèrent complètement ma vue. Je resserrais ma prise sur lui, l'installant confortablement entre mes bras et lui pris la boite de comprimé des mains. J'en prenais un et attrapais la bouteille d'eau qui avait sûrement du rouler. Je lui donnais le comprimé et lui fit boire pour le faire descendre. Il avala très péniblement le cachet.

Ses tremblements étaient toujours la et il pleurait toujours autant. Je me mis à le border en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Il s'accrocha désespérément à moi et abaissa lentement les paupières.

-Ne me laisse pas, murmura t-il doucement.

-Non, je ne te laisserais pas, lui répondis-je doucement, je reste avec toi.

Il ferma complètement ses paupières. Petit à petit, il redevint calma. Sa respiration redevint régulière et ses tremblements disparurent presque totalement. Je ne me rendis que bien plus tard qu'il s'était endormi dans mes bras.

Je le soulevais tant bien que mal du sol en prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller. Je le déposais doucement sur son lit et le recouvrait de ses draps. Je m'essayais ensuite sur le rebord du lit, attendant patiemment qu'il ce calme.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ce soir la, se fut Solo qui me ramena a la maison quand je me résolu enfin à laisser Heero. Il m'apprit que cette crise n'était pas anodine certes, mais qu'elle était moins forte que d'autre qu'il avait connu par le passé. Cela eu le don de m'inquiéter au plus haut point et je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit.

A part cela nous formions le parfait petit couple avec c'est haut et c'est bas. Mais les hauts remportant largement, et évidemment, sur les bas. Si nous faisions encore attention, c'est simplement pour mes parents. Je ne leur avais pas encore dit pour nous et je ne comptais pas le faire tout de suite.

D'un accord commun, Heero Solo et moi, avions décidé qu'il serait mieux de le leur annoncer après mes 18 ans. Je serais alors majeur et je pourrais ainsi me prendre en main quand ils me renieront car, je ne me fais pas de leurre, ils le feront.

Je revins lentement à la réalité et me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à la question de Quatre.

-Ca va très bien entre nous, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il le rendit et nous recommencions a parler, moi reprenant mon rôle de pile. La récréation se termina et, bientôt, nous durent retourner en cours. Qui a eu cette idée folle un jour d'inventer les profs ? L'éducation nationale bien sûr.

La cloche sonna enfin midi et, pour changer, je sortis en premier de la classe et respirais une grande bouffé d'air. Enfin libre !

Je me dirigeais vers le portail du lycée toujours en compagnie de Quatre et de quelques amis. Au loin je pus voir une voiture que je reconnus aisément. Nous passions le grillage et, mon blond préféré et moi-même, nous dirigions vers elle en faisant des signes de mains à nos autres camarades.

Une fois arrivé, j'embrassais tendrement l'homme qui était appuyé contre l'automobile et lui fit un franc sourire qu'il me rendit discrètement en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Heero, dis-je.

-Bonjour tenshi, répond-il en m'embrassant de nouveau. Puis remarquant Quatre, il le salut a son tour.

-Tu as passé une bonne matinée , demandais-je en restant dans ses bras.

-Non, tu étais loin de moi, fit-il avec une petit moue, et vous ?

Quatre et commencions alors a lui raconter notre, oh que intéressante, journée de cours. Quand nous eûmes fini, un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai faim, me plaignais-je.

Mon ami et mon petit ami levèrent les yeux au ciel amusé, bien que ce fût plus visible pour l'un des deux.

-Allez manger dans ce cas, proposa Quatre.

-Je suis cent pour cent d'accord, m'exclamais-je avec joie.

Heero ce contente d'acquiescer de la tête. Nous nous séparions, à regret, pour monter dans la voiture mais je m'arrêtais pour demander à Q-chan.

-Et toi ? Tu vas ou ? On peut toujours te déposer si tu veux.

-Non merci Duo, ça ira. Je vais à l'hôtel ou ma sœur est descendue et un chauffeur doit passer me chercher. Tiens le voici justement, fit-il en montrant le voiture noir aux vitre fumées de la même teinte qui arrivait. Il nous dit rapidement au revoir et parti.

Heero et moi ne tardions pas à en faire de même, et allions dans un restaurant / fast food. Je commandais des frites, un hamburger, du poulet accompagné d'un jus malgré le regard de mon petit ami, qui lui commanda quelque chose de plus équilibré.

Nous fûmes bientôt servit et commencions à manger, moi parlant pour deux. Nos mains se caressaient mutuellement sur la table alors que nos yeux ne se lâchaient pas.

J'entendais certaine personne s'offenser de notre « indécence » et de notre « anormalité ». Une dame, assise à proximité de nous, changea même de place, entraînant son jeune fils au fond du restaurant en lâchant un :

-Ne regarde pas ça Mike. C'est deux hommes sont pire chose que tu pourrais voir.

Avec des parents comme ça qui inculque du n'importe quoi a leur enfant dès leur plus jeune age, il ne peut pas y avoir de tolérance.

D'autre, plus ouvert de la boite crânienne, nous souriaient gentiment, ou nous lançaient dès coup d'œil compatissant, suite à la remarque de la femme.

Les autres nous ignoraient tout simplement, et nous ne nous en portions pas plus mal. Je relançais la conversation sans plus m'occupé de personne qui ne soit Heero, quand soudain une personne se leva brusquement a alla vers la porte en criant :

-C'est une honte ! Si ses parents savaient ça !

Je me retournais pour voir qui avait dis cela mais n'eu pas le temps de voir la personne. Etrangement cette voix me semblait familière mais pas assez pour que je puisse mettre un nom ou un visage sur elle.

Je haussais les épaules et reportais mon attention sur mon asiatique préféré. Un homme roux marmonnant dans un coin m'irritait profondément. Il lançait, à moi et Heero, des regards meurtrier.

Discrètement, mais sûrement, la main du brun se sépara de la mienne alors qu'il détournait le regard. Je l'observais sans comprendre sa réaction.

-« Je suis désolé » me murmura t-il faiblement.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Pourquoi s'excusait –il ? Il ne m'avait pourtant rien fait. Ce ne fut que lorsque que l'homme bougonna un peu plus fort qui je compris.

Il s'en voulait par rapport à la réaction des autres.

Mes doigts partirent à la recherche siens et les enfermèrent dans une douce étreinte. Il ne devait pas se sentir responsable. Il n'y était pour rien.

-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'excuse pas. Je savais a quoi m'attendre quand avons commencé a nous fréquenter. Et tout cela pour moi, fis-je en faisant un geste évasif de la main vers l'homme indisposé, ce n'est que du vent. L'important, c'est que je sois avec toi et rien d'autre. »

Je terminais ma phrase sur un petit sourire alors que lui relevait enfin la tête. Ses lèvres a lui aussi s'étirèrent alors que ses pupilles colbats m'embrassaient littéralement. Je repris la conversation, comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, et nous nous remettions à manger sans plus nous occuper de rien.

Mais le roux ne semblait pas vouloir nous laisser en paix et continuait à marmonner des paroles incompréhensives dans sa barbe. Cela, malgré tous mes efforts de self-control, commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Si il continuait comme cela, je ne tarderais pas à lui faire comprendre ma façon de penser.

Une phrase de sa part, dites plus forte que les autres, me fit perdre le peu de calme qui me restait encore. Je me retournais brusquement vers lui, pour lui faire savoir ouvertement ce que le « sale pédé » pensait de lui. Je n'eu le temps de parler car la propriétaire du fast food me devança :

-« C'en est assez monsieur !Soit vous finissez votre repas en silence, soit vous dégagez mais dans les deux cas je ne veux plus vous entendre ! S'écria t-elle en appuyant bien sur ses mots, voila plus de cinq minutes que vous bougonnement dérange tout le monde dans le restaurant, il serait temps d'arrêter ne croyez vous pas ! »

La jeune femme, d'environs 28 ans semblait sur le point d'exploser. Son visage était rougit par la colère, sa respiration forte et puissante, ses yeux étaient devenu deux fentes d'où transperçaient des petits éclats vert sombre.

-« Ici, tout le monde est le bien venu, quel qu'il soit. Même vous, avec votre petit esprit avez eu le droit d'y entrer. Si cela vous dérange plus que les autres, que deux hommes mangent ensemble, je ne vous retiens pas, la porte est grande ouverte et n'attend que vous. Payez ce que vous devez et tirez vous car je ne supporterais pas un mots déplacé de plus de votre part. Faites votre choix et vite !»

Sa voix était dure et autoritaire. Tout le monde la regardait avec respect, admiration et parfois avec un peu de crainte. Pour ma part j'étais sur un petit nuage et savourais avec une joie non- dissimulé la manière dont la responsable remettait cet homme à sa place.

Je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

Un petit coup d'œil dans la direction d'Heero me fit s'avoir qu'il pensait la même chose que moi. Un sourire ravi flottait sur son visage. Jamais je ne l'avais vu regarder quelque chose avec autant d'attention a par moi, montrant ainsi l'importance de la situation.

Le client concerné, regardait rageusement la patronne. Si ses yeux étaient des révolvers, cela ferait bien longtemps que la malheureuse serait six pieds sous terre et nous avec. Il lâcha avec emportement :

-« Mais quel genre de bar tenez vous pour mettre dehors les personnes correctes et gardez celle qui ne valent rien ? »

Mon sang et celui de mon petit ami ne firent qu'un tour mais encore une fois la jeune femme répliqua:

-« Le genre d'établissement ou le droit de s'aimer, peut importe avec qui, est accepter t ou les personnes de votre espèce son mise dehors. La tolérance, de cet établissement, est de rigueur. Si vous ne le saviez pas en arrivant vous le saurez en repartant, car il est hors de question que vous restiez une minutes de plus ici après avoir insulté les mœurs de ce lieu. Je vous donne précisément trente secondes pour ranger vos effets et sortir. Et ce, a partir de maintenant. Il vous sera inutile de payer je ne veux pas de l'argent d'individu tel que vous » finit –elle les poings serrez après avoir frapper sur son comptoir.

L'homme fulminant, attrapa son sac et sorti a pas lourd du restaurant maugréant encore des pensé sombres. La patronne se tourna ensuite vers les autres clients et lâcha d'une voix forte et assurée :

-« Si il y en a qui veulent suivre, je vous en pris, se n'est pas moi qui vous prierais pour vous retenir ».

Toutes les personnes présentent recommencèrent a manger en silence, n'osant pas défier la femme en furie. Son regard devint plus calme et elle s'approcha lentement de nous et dit d'une voix étonnement douce, contrastant complètement avec celle d'il y a quelques secondes :

-« Je vous présente mes excuses pour cet incident et je vous pris de bien vouloir ne pas garder cela sur vos cœur et de ne pas arrêté de venir ici. Vous êtes les bienvenus. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire en lui répondant :

-« Ne vous excusez pas, vous n'y pouvez rien. Mais ce serais plutôt a nous de devoir vous remercier. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de prendre notre partie »

Elle secoua la tête et ajouta :

-« Non c'est tout a fait normal. Cette établissement est mien et tout ce qui ce passe a l'intérieur me concerne directement. De plus, dans le temps où nous vivons, l'intolérance devrait être bannir. Il faut avancer et laisser nos pensées arriérées à leur place. »

-« Vous avez raison. Cela fait du bien de savoir que tout le monde ne pense pas comme lui » dit doucement Heero.

-« Oui, c'est certain. Sur ce messieurs bonne fin d'appétit et a votre service. » Finit t-elle en retournant derrière son comptoir.

-« Merci »

Nous terminions mon compagnon et moi, notre repas et partions en saluant chaleureusement la jeune femme. Nous reviendrions souvent ici. Nous le savions d'hors et déjà.

A suivre….

Me revoilà. Oui oui je sais, normalement je n'aurais pas du up cette fic avant la fin de une vie pas comme les autres. Mais je n'ai pas pu attendre. J'ai coupé le chapitre en deux par ce qu'il aurait été trop grand, ce qui veut dire que la suite est déjà écrite mais je ne la posterais pas tout de suite.

Qui sait peu être qu'avec un peu de chance vous aurez un chapitre de Secret famille mais sa reste à voir.

Kisu tout le monde


	6. Bienvenue a la maison Duo

_Larmes amoureuses_

Auteur: Shina

Mail: Dessin Animé: GUNDAM WING

Genre : deathfic, triste, drama rien de bon et plein de larmes

Couple:Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret, quoi que maintenant….

DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage pour moi mais t'en mieux pour eux looool

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire car vu le temps d'écriture qu'il m'a demandé serait le fruit d'un travail difficile.

Résumer : Duo va devoir assumer les devoirs parentaux, la prostitution, les viols, l'homophobie et le désespoir. Comment s'en sortira-il ?

Réponse au review : Elles se feront maintenant via le système installer par place a la fic.

Quand je rentrais chez moi, il était dix-sept heures passé depuis longtemps. Mes parents allaient très certainement me faire la morale, mais je m'en fichais un peu. En cet instant j'étais heureux et rien ne pourrait me faire désenchanter.

Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.

Après être sortie du restaurant, mon japonais et moi, avions été flânés en ville puis au parc. Nous avions mangé une glace et étions rester dans l'espace vert pendant plus d'une heures parlant de tout et de rien. Nous n'étions partie qu'a cinq heures de l'après midi.

Heero me déposa à deux rues de chez moi. C'était l'une des précautions que nous prenions. Pas moyen qu'il me dépose a la maison a cause de mes créateurs. Nous restions un moment assit dans la voiture a parler, avant que je ne me décide à partir. Je ne voulais surtout pas aggraver mon cas.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, nous nous embrassions longuement et je le faisais promettre de prendre ses calmants. Pas que j'aime spécialement le faire prendre ses cochonneries, mais, pour l'instant, il n'avait que ça qui puisse le soulager.

Je commençais a marcher assez rapidement dans la rue bonder de monde. Pas étonnant, il n'était pas si tard que cela. Et puis on était tout de même mercredi. Je jetais un regard à ma montre et soupirais.

Dix sept heures trente huit.

Si je me dépêchais assez, je réussirais à être à la maison pour dix-huit heures. Je pressais encore le pas et tournait au coin de rue. Bientôt, je vis le toi de chez moi apparaître. J'étais meilleur marcheur que je ne le pensais. Il n'était que moins dix quand je passais la porte d'entrée. Si j'avais su, j'aurais encore traîné.

Tout de suite, je sentis que l'atmosphère dans la maison était lourde, comme charger de colère. J'avançais et vis mes parents et notre ô bien aimé voisine Madame Chunon assit dans le salon. Quand ils m'entendirent arriver ils posèrent tous leur regard sur moi.

Je les saluais mais aucun d'entre eux ne me répondit. Etrange. La mégère qui nous servait de voisine me regardait avec dégoût. J'en fus surpris. Il n'y avait que Solo qu'elle regardait comme cela habituellement. Mais je ne m'en formalisais pas plus que cela. Ce qu'elle pensait de moi, qu'est ce que j'en pouvais en avoir à faire après tout ?

Subitement, la dernière nommée se leva et dis à mes parents :

-« Vous voila prévenu. Maintenant c'est a vous de savoir ce que vous devez faire. »

Elle passa près de moi et me bousculait volontairement en me jetant un autre regard dégoûté. Elle fit une grimace puis ajouta avant de partir :

-« J'espère que vous ferez les bon choix. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Mireille, nous savons ce qui nous reste a faire » lâcha ma mère en me mitraillant des yeux.

Chunon partie sans répondre et moi je regardais mes géniteurs sans comprendre. De quoi parlait –il ? Je haussais les épaules et allais vers l'escalier pour monter dans ma chambre, leur histoire ne regardait qu'eux finalement. La voix froide de mon père me fit arrêter tout mouvement.

-« Ou vas-tu donc ? »

Je me retournais et l'observais. C'était pourtant logique.

-« Dans ma chambre » dis-je en mettant mon pied sur la première marche.

-« Tu n'iras nul par tant que nous n'aurons pas eu une conversation Duo. »

Le ton de ma mère était sans réplique. Je soupirais. J'étais en retard de même pas une heure, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire un plat. Je fis malgré tout demis tours me tint devant eux.

-« Bon d'accord, j'aurais peut –être dû vous le dire avant, mais, ce n'était pas prévu. » commençais-je.

-« Quoi ? »S'insurgea ma mère, « mais comment oses-tu…? »

-« Mais sa peut arriver a tout le monde. C'est humain quand même. » Protestais-je.

-« Mais tu te fous littéralement de nous ma paroles ? » s'écria mon père.

-« Non » dis-je étonné de sa réaction, « et pourquoi vous faites tout sa pour un simple retard de même pas une heure ? »

-« Un retard ? » reprit ma mère avec une tête affreuse, « nous sommes en train de te parler de tout les magouilles que tu fais derrière notre dos et toi tu nous parles d'un retard ? Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre que tu sois en retard ! Hein ! »

Je la regardais stupéfait. C'était la première fois que ma mère me parlait ainsi. Et puis, de quelle magouille parlait-elle ? Je n'y comprenais rien. J'interrogeais mon père du regard et celui-ci m'assassina du sien. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient a la fin ?

-« Mais j'ai vous est fait quoi ? » repris-je en élevant a mon tour la voix.

-« Tu nous a fait quoi ? » fit mon père, « tu viens de nous infliger la deuxième plus grande honte de notre vie. Je le savais bien que tu lui ressemblais trop, que tu étais trop proche de lui pour ne pas être comme lui. »

-« Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Soyez plus clair, je ne comprends rien. »

-« Arrête de faire l'innocent. Tu sais très bien de qui et de quoi on parle. On parle de ton frère et du fait que tu ne sois qu'un sale petit pédé ayant bien gentiment suivit l'exemple de son aîné…. »

A partir de ce moment, je fus comme déconnecté de la réalité, un bout de phrase tournant en rond dans ma tête.

« Tu ne sois qu'un sale petit pédé.. ».

Des larmes brouillèrent ma vue et mon sac que je tenais a la main tomba sur le sol. Ils savaient. Ils savaient tout. J'étais fini. Ils allaient me mettre dehors j'en étais certain. Ils ferraient avec moi comme ils avaient fait avec Solo. Solo qui lui avait eu la chance d'être majeur et de pouvoir trouver du travail ou louer un studio. Chance que moi je n'avais pas.

J'avais 17 ans et j'allais être a la rue.

« …J'avais cru en toi », hurla ma mère alors que les larmes coulaient maintenant sur mes joues, « j'ai cru que toi tu serais normal et non pas un garçon qui prendrais plaisir a jouer la « folle ». Mais je m'étais trompé. Ton père avait raison. Nous aurions du te mettre a la porte en même temps que ce crétin qui te sers de frère. Vous auriez mené la même vie puisque vous êtes du même bateau.

Mais non, je croyais que tu étais simplement attacher a lui par ce qu'il était ton aîné. Et voila aujourd'hui je paye par la honte ce que je n'ai eu le courage de faire il y a près de cinq mois. »

-« Mais…. »

-« Pas de mais qui tienne », intervint mon père, « sois sur que nous ne voulons plus de toi ici. Nous ne nourrissons pas de tapette de cette demeure. Sois ce que tu veux mais hors de chez moi ! Dégages ! »

-« Qui vous a dit cela ? Comment savez vous que…. »

-« Comment sait-on que tu batifole avec un autre homme ? Madame Chunon. Voila ta réponse enfant raté que tu es !A l'heure qu'il est tout le quartier doit le savoir. Mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? »

Madame Chunon ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Je ne l'avais rencontré nul par aujourd'hui a moins que….

Quelle honte ! Si ses parents savaient ça !

C'était elle. Sa voix…ça y est, je la reconnaissais enfin, bien que trop tard. C'était la femme du fast food. Celle qui était partie en hurlant a l'horreur. Comment ai-je pu ne pas reconnaître son timbre si irritant et agaçant.

Mon père partie vers la cuisine et entraîna ma mère à sa suite. Moi je les suivais en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Je ne pouvais le croire. Je ne voulais le croire. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à partir, à quitter cette maison ou j'avais passé toute mon enfance. Où j'avais grandis. Ou j'avais rit mais aussi pleuré. Pleuré comme aujourd'hui.

Je rentrais dans la pièce à la suite de mes géniteurs et attrapait ma mère par les épaules.

-« Maman…. » Mais je ne finis jamais cette phrase.

Elle retourna brusquement et me gifla avec une force que je n'aurais imaginé lui donner. Mon visage suivit le mouvement.

« Ne me touches pas. Ne me touche plus jamais. Et ne m'appel plus maman non plus. Tu n'es pas mon fils, je n'ai plus de fils. » Fit –elle alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. « Seigneur j'ai fais un élevage de pédale. » s'écria t-elle en se tirant les cheveux en arrière.

-« Va t'en ! Va t'en ! » Me hurla t-elle ensuite. « Fiches le camp d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici ! Je ne veux plus attendre parler de toi ! Par avec tout ce qui t'appartiens, avec tout ce que tu as touché ! Tes CDs, tes livres, ta radio même ton lit !Par et ne reviens jamais ! »

J'étais choqué, je n'osais bouger, encore secoué par la gifle qu'elle m'avait donné. Petit à petit je revins à moi. Je secouais alors la tête, la regardant tout en murmura :

-« Non…non…je ne veux pas…je ne peux pas partir. Où irais-je ? Je n'ai nulle part ou aller. Je n'ai que vous. Je vous aime et je ne peux vous quitter. S'il vous plait. Gardez moi. Je suis toujours votre fils. Je suis toujours le même. Celui que vous avez éduqué, aimé, nourris, choyé. Pourquoi est ce que …pourquoi…pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas m'excepter tel que je suis… »

-« Tais-toi !Je ne veux plus t'entendre geindre. » Cria mon paternel

-« Et si tu ne peux pas faire tes valises toi-même, je monterais te les faire. Comme cela je serais sur que tu n'as rien laissé. »

Sur ce elle sortie de la pièce et monta dans ma chambre. Je la poursuivis en l'appelant, mais elle ne me répondit pas. Elle restait froide et marchait avec raideur. Qui aurait pu dire que quelques minutes plus tôt elle avait pleuré en la voyant ainsi ? Personne.

Elle attrapa trois sacs de voyage et y plaça mes vêtements et mes effets les plus faciles à transporté. Elle y mit aussi toutes les photos de moi qu'elle pu trouver. Elle voulait a tout pris effacer toute trace de mon passage de sa demeure. Toute trace de l'être abjecte que je représentais maintenant pour elle.

Elle sortait ensuite de la pièce sans prendre en compte mes plaintes et mes supplications, se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrer. Je pleurais toujours, mon cœur semblant se fendre d'un chagrin que j'aurais voulu lui épargner.

Mon père, qui était aussi présent la chambre qui n'était plus et le serrait jamais plus la mienne, m'attrapa par le col de la chemise et me traîna hors d'elle. Je me débattais avec désespoir. Je ne voulais m'en aller. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette maison.

Mon père continua de me faire avancer, difficilement, vers la sortie. En passant par le salon, il ramassa mon cartable scolaire que j'avais laissé tomber au sol d'un geste rageur. La femme qui fut pendant plus de 17 ans ma mère, attendait sur le pas de la porte. Son mari, une fois arrivé sa hauteur, me poussa brutalement en dehors de la maison.

Je tombais durement sur le sol me cognant la tête sur quelques roches. J'en fus un instant sonné et quand mes esprits me revinrent ce fut pour voir quatre sacs attirent lourdement a coté de moi. Je me relevais à grande peine en prenant appuie sur mes bras et regardais mes géniteurs me sourire méchamment.

-« Je vois que tu t'es déjà habitué a prendre certaine pose. » se moqua mon paternel, « tu n'as pas besoin de t'entraîner, faire la pute est l'une des seules choses ou tu sois naturellement doué »

Mes sanglots s'intensifièrent. Après m'avoir rejeter, renier et mis a la porte voila qu'ils m'insultaient. Cerise sur le gâteau direz vous ? Moi je dirais que c'est plutôt la fin de la lame qui vient de pénétrer mon cœur. Je venais, en moins d'une heure, de passer de l'enfant adoré et aimé par les siens a celui de rejeton pestiféré et haïs.

Cela me faisait mal. Si mal. Comment Solo avait-il pu surmonter cela avec tant de fierté ? Il était parti la tête haute le torse bien gonflé, en répliquant à chaque parole de mes parents, les remettant à leur place comme l'aurait fait un inconnu insultant un autre. Montrant que le fossé qui les séparaient ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela et même, au contraire, l'arrangeait. Il n'avait plus à les supporter.

Moi, je n'avais pas le caractère de mon frère. J'étais plus fragile, plus sensible. Et surtout trop sentimental. Quand je m'attachais à quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il m'était difficile de m'en défaire. Alors le fait de voir que mes parents ne voulaient plus de moi pour une cause bête et artificielle me consumait de chagrin.

Comment pourrais-je vivre sans eux ? En sachant que jamais plus je ne pourrais les voir, les toucher, les embrasser, les appeler. C'était pour moi inconcevable. Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal et mon cœur battait tellement fort et vite que j'avais du mal à respirer correctement.

-« Qu'attends-tu ? Va t-en ! Tu n'as plus ta place ici ! Va donc rejoindre ta petite bande de « folles » et donnez vous en a cœur joie. Mais ne reviens plus jamais poser les pieds devant cette maison. Tu es devenu pour nous un parfait inconnu que nous ne voulons pas prendre la peine de connaître. » Lâcha sarcastiquement mon ex mère.

Je secouais lentement la tête à ses paroles. Non, je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire ce qu'elle me demandait. Malgré toutes ces paroles, tous ces mots durs, ils étaient et resteraient pour moi mes parents. Et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, un enfant ne peu oublier ses géniteurs. Son père. Sa mère. Ceux qui l'ont créent. Mis au monde.

Je me levais complètement a marchait vers eux. Je les aimais plus que tout, ils étaient tous pour moi. Leur insultes et leur dégoût ni changeraient rien. La maîtresse de maison, me voyant avancer dit encore :

« Adieu »

Puis commença à fermer la porte. Je courrais vers elle, en appelant ma mère de toutes mes forces dans un cri perçant et déchirant sortant du plus profond de moi. Quand j'arrivais devant la sculpture alors qu'elle se fermait. Je m'appuyais contre elle, pleurant de plus belle.

-« Noon ! Maman ! Ouvres moi maman, ne me laisses pas ! Je t'en pris. Je t'en supplie ! Je suis toujours ton fils ! Je suis toujours votre fils ! Je suis le même ! »

Je frappais violement sur le bois, exprimant ainsi la puissance, l'intensité, la profondeur de ma détresse. Plus que de la détresse, du désespoir. Je continuais à les appeler. Inlassablement. J'essayais d'ouvrir mais me rendit vite compte que la porte était fermer a clé.

Je me laissais glissé contre, gémissant comme un animal blessé, ma main restant accroché a la poignée.

Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Je pus dire combien de temps je restais la, agenouillé devant l'entré close, en pleurant amèrement. Je ne pourrais dire exactement combien de temps. Si se ne furent que quelques secondes, si se ne furent que des minutes, si se furent de longues heures, mais pour moi, se fut le moment le plus long de ma vie.

Je m'adossais à la porte, m'asseyant complètement sur le sol. Un regard vers la rue me fit constater que tout le quartier c'était rassemblé devant chez moi. Où plutôt l'endroit qui l'était il y a peu. La première fois que cela était arrivé, ça avait été pour le départ de Solo, maintenant c'était pour le mien.

Je baissais la tête, honteux face a tous ces gens qui avaient vu mal faiblesse, mes pleures, mon désespoir. Je ne voulais pas voir le même dégoût et le même mépris que j'avais vu dans le regard des miens. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, de tout ça et surtout de moi, maintenant.

J'avais honte de tout ça. Je savais que je n'aurais jamais pu accepter le rejet aussi bien que l'avait fait mon grand frère. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait comme cela. Ca fessait si mal. Comme si mon cœur se fessait presser, écraser, piétiner. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à tout cela.

Peu être étais-ce un rêve ? Peu être allais-je me réveiller en sursaut de mon lit et me rendre compte que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, que j'avais fait un cauchemar. Alors je fermais les yeux et me pinçais fortement. Je voulais y croire. Même si c'était impossible.

Je rouvrais les yeux, et me passais la main dans les cheveux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de crier. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien réel. Trop réel. Je restais la encore un moment, regardant le vide ou des choses que je ne voyais pas vraiment. Mon corps était présent, mais mon esprit divaguait complètement.

Je ne pouvais rester ici toute la nuit, le dos contre une porte qui ne s'ouvrirait plus jamais pour moi.

Tout comme le cœur de mes parents pensais-je tristement.

Je me levais difficilement, me corps me faisant souffrir suite a ma chute de tantôt. Je me penchais pour ramasser mes quatre sacs reposant sur le sol. J'en mettais un à chaque épaule et en gardait un autre dans chaque main. Ils étaient lourds, trop lourd. Ma vue encore brouillé par les larmes n'aidant en rien je trébuchais et reprenais de justesse mon équilibre manquant de me retrouver au sol.

J'avançais lentement, d'un pas mal assuré vers la sortie de la maison. J'arrivais sur le trottoir et fixais tristement mon ancien domicile. Il allait me manquer. Ils allaient me manquer. Je lançais un dernier regard a la demeure et reprenait ma funeste route, vers une destination inconnu.

Je ne pensais a rien. Mon esprit était vide de toutes chose. Je marchais ou plutôt traînait mon corps à travers les rues sans vraiment savoir ou elles me mèneraient, ou je déboucherais. Et d'ailleurs, je m'en fichais complètement. Je déambulais comme une âme perdue de quartier en quartier, de rue en rue, de boulevard en boulevard. L'eau salé s'écoulant encore sur mon visage.

Arasé, je lâchais brutalement mes sacs sur le trottoir crasseux et m'installais sans grâce a l'entré d'une petite ruelle sous un réverbère mal en point. Nous étions dans la même cas lui et moi, au plus mal.

Je me repliais sur moi-même, me mettant en position fœtale. Je posais mon front sur mes genoux et respirais doucement. J'étais dans un endroit, sans doute abandonné, ou très peu et très mal fréquenté, situé près d'une rue vide de voiture. Après cette rue, il y avait un grand espace, non éclairé, que je qualifierais sans conviction de parking et enfin un boulevard ou les automobiles défilaient à vive allure.

Des affiches publicitaires déchirées de ci de la voletaient au dessus sol porté par le vent et venaient échouer a mes pieds. J'étais sûrement dans l'un des endroits les plus malfamés de toutes les villes et actuellement je m'en fichais. Je me foutais de tout. Je venais de me faire mettre dehors par mes parents et c'était là la seule chose qui me préoccupait vraiment.

Où allais-je passer la nuit ? Un soupire puissant se fit t'entendre brisant le silence de la nuit froide et le ronronnement agaçant du moteur des voitures empruntant le boulevard. Je ressentais très faiblement le froid qui filtrait à travers mes vêtements mais aucun doute ne faisait que plus la nuit avancerait et plus je sentirais les dents acérées du froid venir me mordre violemment.

Je lâchais un soupire a fendre l'âme. Si seulement tu étais la Heero.

Heero ..

J'attrapais mon téléphone dans la petite poche de mon sac d'école et cherchait le numéro de mon aimé. La lumière artificiel et défaillante du réverbère agressait durement mes yeux déjà affaiblis.

Je portais le téléphone à mes oreilles et attendais, ou plutôt priais, qu'il décroche. Ce qu'il fit après trois sonneries. Se fut d'une voix plate et sans vie qu'il me répondit :

-« Allô ? »

-« Heero ? »

-« Tenshi? Comment vas-tu? » Dit –il apparemment heureux d'entendre ma voix.

-« Je vais mal, très mal»

Je me rendis alors compte que ma voix était complètement cassée. Je devais me forcer à parler fort pour que l'on puisse entendre mes mots. Mon homme s'en rendit vite compte, et comprit la gravité de la situation non pas a cause de mes mots mais plutôt à cause de mon timbre .

« -Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Duo ? »

-« Ils savent tout. Ils sont au courant pour nous. Madame Chunon le leur a dit… » m'emballais-je.

-« Reprend toi Duo, reprend toi. Dis moi calmement ce qui ce passe. »

-« J'ai besoin de toi», dis en me remettant a sangloter, « viens me chercher Heero »

-« Ok, ok. Où es-tu ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien, fis-je en regardant autour de moi, dans un quartier plutôt malfamé…Je… suis juste devant un espèce de parking sans éclairage qui se situe après une avenue...Il y a bâtiment, juste en face…Le « Paradis » je crois. »

-« C'est une boite de nuit, je la connais. Mais c'est à l'autre bout de la ville. Comment es-tu arrivé jusque la Tenshi ? »

-« Je marchais, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais et j'ai atterri la finalement. » répondis-je en reniflant.

-« D'accord. Ne bouge pas surtout je viens te chercher. »

-« Ok. » fis-je en raccrochant.

Je me repliais un peu plus, la fraîcheur du soir se faisant vraiment ressentir maintenant, et j'attendais. Ce n'est que vingt minutes plus tard qu'une voiture emprunta le chemin qui menait à la petite rue où j'étais. Je me levais et dirigeais vers elle alors que son conducteur en sortait précipitamment pour venir me prendre dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant.

-« Heero» dis-je en lui rendant son étreinte et en nichant mon visage dans son torse un fois le baiser finit. Cette marque d'affection était la bienvenue.

-« Tenshi. » fit-il a voix basse, « raconte moi comment c'est arrivé. »

Alors je lui racontais tout, du moment ou j'étais entré chez moi jusqu'au moment fatidique ou je fus mit dehors. Mes pleures s'intensifièrent à se souvenir encore trop frai dans ma mémoire.

Mon compagnon, lui, m'écoutait sans rien dire. Apprenant silencieusement comment cette scène dramatique s'était déroulée. Je sentis sa prise autour de moi se faire plus forte, plus protectrice. Il compatissait à ma peine. Il souffrait pour moi, c'était visible.

Mais c'est toujours ainsi quand on aime quelqu'un. On ressent plus de douleur à ces malheurs que l'on n'en ressentira jamais pour les siens.

Il me relâcha un peu et je pus lever vers lui deux yeux emplis de larme. Je constatais aussi qu'il devait se retenir à grande peine pour ne pas laisser les siennes couler. Il se mordait furieusement la lèvre dans une attitude qui montrait tout la colère, la rage et la haine qu'il portait envers les gens qui furent jadis mes géniteurs.

Mais j'y vus aussi une infinie tristesse et de la culpabilité. Pourquoi ?

-« Je suis désolé Duo…J'aurais du faire plus attention. Prendre plus de précautions et ne pas nous affiché autant publiquement alors que tes parents ne savais rien pour nous deux. Il était clair que se serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre. Gomen nasai Duo-kum.. » Finit-il

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de moi pour aller s'appuyer contre sa voiture. Il passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'a l'habitude. Sa respiration était saccadée, hachée. Je me rapprochait de lui et le forçait à me regarder tout en essayant mes larmes d'un revers de main.

-« Tu n'as pas a t'excuser Heero. Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. Tu ne peux pas te reprocher le fait d'avoir voulut pleinement profiter de la personne que tu aimais. C'est normal. N'importe qui aurais fait pareille. » dis-je en lui caressant affectueusement le visage.

Il me regardait de ses yeux colbat noyé par des pleures retenu. Il me regarda tout simplement, sans parler. Puis, subitement, il m'enlaça tendrement et avec douceur. Comme si il avait peur de me voir me briser si il m'enserrait trop fort.

Il m'embrassa ensuite, amoureusement, passionnément et me murmura au creux de l'oreille :

-« Je t'aime ».

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime » répondis-je avant de lui voler un chaste baiser

Nous restions ainsi, l'un profitant de la présence de l'autre, de notre chaleur. Nous nous séparions, a regret, après un moment.

-« Ou sont tes affaires ? »

-« La bas » répondis-je en désignant le petit couloir sombre, juste a quelque pas de nous ou j'étais.

Nous allions ramasser mes sacs et, doucement, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux puis la fit descendre a mon visage en une douce caresse.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller Duo. » murmura t-il pour me rassurer. « Je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose pusi passant son bras autour de ma taille il m'emmena vers sa voiture, ouvrit la portière et me fit m'installer a la place du passager. Puis, il déposa mes bagages à l'arrière avant de venir s'asseoir à la place du conducteur.

-« Ca va aller ? » me demanda t-il.

Je secouais faiblement la tête, incapable de faire autre chose, de sortir un son.

-« Tu as déjà prévenue Solo? »

Je secouais de nouveau la tête mais de manière négative cette fois ci. J'avais beaucoup pensé a lui, certes, mais l'idée de l'appeler ne m'était pas passé pas la tête. J'étais vraiment déboussolé.

Sans attendre plus de réaction de ma par, mon petit ami pris son portable et composa le numéro de mon frère. Celui-ci répondit presque tout de suite.

-« _Oui Heero ?_ »

-« Y a un problème Sol'. C'est ton frère. »

-« _Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » _questionna mon aîné visiblement inquiet.

-« Vos parents savent pour nous ».

-« _Oh merde. .._ »Entendis-je clairement. « _Il ne l'on tout de même pas….._ »

-« Si, tout comme toi. Mais se serait mieux de se voir pour en parler. On se retrouve devant chez moi dans une dizaine de minutes ? »

-« _Ok. A toute _».

-« Hum. »

Il raccrocha et lança un coup d'œil dans ma direction. J'avais coude poser contre la portière, et ma main supportait ma tête qui commençait sérieusement a me faire mal. Je m'étais avachi sur le siège et je regardais droit devant moi, sans pour autant voir quoi que ce soit.

Mon compagnon soupira faiblement et mit le contacte. Un silence assez pesant s'était installé dans le véhicule et pour la première fois depuis le début de ma relation avec le nippon, je n'avais aucune envie de le rompre. Lui, comprenant mon mutisme, ne chercha pas a tirer quoi que se soit de moi. Il se contenta de conduire, assez rapidement, sans dire un mot.

Bientôt, il se gara et éteignit le moteur et se tourna vers moi. L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pouvait facilement se lire dans ses yeux.

-« Arrête de t'inquiéter » lui ordonnais-je à voix basse.

-« Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas quand je te voix dans cette état ? » rétorqua t-il sur le même ton.

Il est vrai qu'à voir mon visage, je ne ressemblais pas à la personne sans soucis et profitant de la vie que j'étais un peu plus tôt. Je respirais fortement et ne répondit pas. Qu'aurais-je pus dire de toutes façon ? Je savais qu'il avait raison.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'un son ne vienne déranger le calme plat qui avait trouvé refuge autour de nous. Soudainement, la lumière d'une autre voiture vint nous éclairer.

-« Voici Solo. » Fit mon japonais en sortant et en m'invitant a en faire autant.

Nous avancions vers l'endroit ou venait de se garer mon frère alors que lui contournait déjà la voiture pour venir me prendre dans ses bras.

-« Little brother » lâcha t-il en me serrant fortement.

Je refermais mes bras autour de lui et posait ma tête sur son torse en fermant le yeux. Ses bras protecteur avaient toujours eu le don de me rassurer quelque soit la situation et aujourd'hui, encore, n'échappait pas à la règle.

-« Je suis tellement triste et si désolé » me dit-il en baisant mon front, « Je pensais qu'il aurait agit différemment avec toi….Il semblais tant tenir a toi que j'ai cru qu'il pourrais passer outre ça mais..je me rend maintenant compte que je me suis trompé. »

-« Ne sois pas désolé. Tu n'y es pour rien. » fis-je.

-« Oui mais…..Et puis…comment ça a put arriver ? Heero tu ne m'as pas dit que vous faisiez attention ? » demanda vivement mon aîné en s'avançant dangereusement vers mon compagnon.

-«Oui je te l'ai dit…. »

-« Et nous le faisions » ajoutais-je en coupant mon amour sentant que mon frère doutait déjà de lui, « se n'est pas de la faute de Heero, c'est Madame Chunon la fautive. C'est elle qui a tout été raconté aux parents.»

-« Ah cette vieille mégère », s'écria mon frère en faisant les cent pas, « je jure qu'avant demain les quatre pneu du 4X4 de cette vieille peau seront crevés ! »

Cette remarque eue pour effet de me faire un peu sourire et d'arracher à mon petit ami une mine amusée.

-« Et ou vas-tu aller maintenant petit frère? »

-« Je n'en sais rien a vrai dire. »

-« J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait venir habiter a la maison » émit ma moitié, « a condition que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient et que Duo soit d'accord. » continua t-il.

Mon aîné me fixa avec un regard interrogatif.

-« Je suis d'accord » dis-je trop heureux que Heero veuille bien m'accueillir.

-« Alors tu as mon consentement 'ro. Je te fais confiance. » Achever le mon frère en cessant de creuser un fossé.

Je lui fis un sourire franc qu'il me rendit alors que mon futur logeur venant m'enlacer amoureusement par derrière.

-« Nous devrions peut être rentrer ? » proposa t-il, « tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu as eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. »

-« Il a raison Duo. Ca ne te ferait que du bien. »

-« Ok » obtempérais-je alors.

Nous disions au revoir à mon grand frère et le regardions partir. Nous allions chercher mes sacs rester dans le coffre de la voiture, puis mon petit ami pris ma main dans la sienne et me guida vers un portail. Il composa un code qu'il me montra et me fit passer en premier. La je fus époustoufler.

Devant moi se trouvait une somptueuse demeure, toute de blanc peinte, étant sans doute l'une des plus grandes résidences de toute la ville. Une jardin étonnement grand, ou se mariaient orchidées et roses en pensant par de multiple autre race de fleurs, offrait un décors magique.

C'était pour moi un vrai petit paradis.

Un chemin, bien visible malgré les centaines de fleurs, menait à l'habitation. Toujours main dans la main, nous commencions a avancer n'échangeant pas un mot. Mais pour une fois ce silence n'était pas pesant. Il était léger. Comme l'air qui flottait autour de nous en cette instant.

Nous arrivions devant la porte de la maison et Heero m'ouvrait la porte. Il passait ensuite ses bras autour de ma taille et me chuchotait a l'oreille comme un grand secret, remplie de promesse :

-« Bienvenue a la maison Duo ».

A suivre.

Bon, voila un chapitre qui m'a donner un peu de fil a retordre au début mais qui a couler coule l'eau de rivière a la fin ( encore erreur sinon je serais encore en train de taper le début TT)

J'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé Laissez moi une review pour me donner vos impressions.

Kisu et ja ne !


	7. Rétalissement et arrestation

_**Larmes amoureuses**_

**Auteur: Shina**

**Mail: Animé: GUNDAM WING**

**Genre : deathfic, triste, drama rien de bon et plein de larmes**

**Couple: Au grand malheur de tous c'est un secret, quoi que maintenant….**

**DISCLAMER : ils ne sont pas à moi et c'est dommage pour moi mais t'en mieux pour eux looool**

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour, me revoila enfin. Pourquoi une si longue absence pour un chapitre si court ?? Ben pour le savoir regardez a la fin du chapitre **

**Résumer : Duo va devoir assumer les devoirs parentaux, la prostitution, les viols, l'homophobie et le désespoir. Comment s'en sortira-il ?**

**Réponse au review : Bon, je ne sais pas si j'y ai toute répondu.Si il y a quelqu'un que j'ai oublier, je m'en excuse platement. Gomen nasai.**

**Maintenant place a la fic**

Je sortais lentement de la salle de bain, une serviette entourant ma taille, et entrais dans la chambre, prenant garde à ne pas mouiller la moquette blanche qui recouvrait le carrelage de la pièce. Mes cheveux, encore humides, collaient à ma peau et ma franche à mon visage.

J'avançais jusqu'au lit, m'y asseyais et frictionnais vivement mes longues mèches à l'aide d'une deuxième serviette tout en soupirant. J'étais fatigué.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'habitais chez mon petit ami. Deux semaines qui n'avaient pas été les plus douces de ma vie mais qui avait été plus qu'éprouvante pour moi. Un véritable enfer. Je revenais maintenant peu a peu à moi et retrouvais mes moyens avec une joie non feinte.

Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre, au contraire. Je n'avais jamais été seul. Jamais. A aucun moment de ma convalescence je n'avais été abandonné ou délaissé. Heero avait toujours été la pour moi, et ce, jusqu'à maintenant.

Il n'y avait pas un jour qui fut passé depuis mon aménagement ici ou je n'eu pas remercier le ciel et tout les saints de l'avoir mit sur ma route. Il prenait soin de moi, me réconfortait, me cajolait. Il m'avait bordé des heures entières lors de mes nuits sans sommeil, me calmant les soirs où je cauchemardais. Il avait écouté mes plaintes, soigné mes blessures, séché mes larmes tant de fois depuis mon arrivé ici que j'en avais perdu le décompte.

Moi qui étais sensé prendre soin de lui, voila maintenant que c'étais l'inverse qui se produisait. Mais il ne me reprochait rien. Et quand je lui faisais remarquer cet état de fait, il se contentait de me prendre dans ses bras me serrant contre lui. Me murmurant que c'était à son tour de s'occuper de moi et que rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir.

Malgré toutes ces belles paroles, je voyais bien qu'il était fatigué, complètement lessivé. C'est derniers temps n'avait vraiment pas été de tout repos pour lui, je le concevais et avais pleinement conscience d'en être la cause unique.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce passage de ma vie. De ces moments où il fallut se battre contre moi pour mon propre bien, me sortir de mes délires, de ma folie. Et de ceux ou il fallut faire taire mes cris, mes plaintes …mes gémissements.

Ils étaient marqués au fer rouge dans ma mémoire.

Pour nous, se furent sans aucun doute les premiers jours qui furent les plus difficiles et pour moi, le premier en particulier.

Ce matin la, je m'étais réveillé mais je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux tout de suite. Profitant au maximum de la chaleur et de la sensation de bien être que me procurait le nid douillet qu'était mon lit et de la douceur des draps sur ma peau. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien au réveil que ce jour la, mais j'étais aussi terrassé par une fatigue sans nom qui venait de je ne sais trop où.

Je m'étirais tels un chat et m'étonnais de la largeur de mon matelas. Il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi grand… ni aussi moelleux. L'odeur qui s'y échappait n'étais pas celle a laquelle j'étais habitué non plus.

Maman aurait-elle changé de soupline ??? Ca n'était vraiment pas son genre.

Je décidais finalement, par grande curiosité mais aussi avec une grande fainéantise, d'ouvrir enfin mes paupières pour ensuite rester complètement figé.

Où étais-je ???

Se fut la question qui tambourina mon esprit dès que je pris conscience de ne pas être chez moi. Je me trouvais, à mon grand étonnement, dans un large lit deux places situées au milieu d'une chambre qui m'était complètement inconnue.

Cela expliquait les impressions étranges que j'avais ressentie quelque minute plus tôt. Le matelas était vraiment plus grand et maman n'avait donc pas changé de soupline.

Je rabattais subitement les couvertures et me m'étais en position assise pour pouvoir observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Ma première constatation fut la couleur dominante : le blanc. Cette chambre était blanche de la moquette au plafond, moquette qui avait toutefois l'air très douce.

Mais où étais-je donc ?? Je fouillais dans ma mémoire et n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. D'ailleurs, ma journée d'hier en général était assez floue. Je m'en souvenais jusqu'à la fin d'après midi puis, après avoir quitté Heero, plus rien. Le néant total.

A ce prénom, des fragments d'image de la veille au soir me revinrent. Je me vis, avec le dernier nommé et mon frère, debout près d'une voiture en train de discuter. Mon aîné parlait avec humeur, mais je n'arrivais en aucun cas à me rappeler ses propos. C'était comme si j'avais affaire à l'un de ces vieux films en noir et blanc sans parole.

Puis, je me vis en train de faire signe à Solo qui s'en allait au bord de sa voiture et ensuite, d'avoir emprunté avec l'homme de ma vie l'allée qui menait sans doute à une demeure. Celle-ci sans aucun doute. Une phrase tel que : « Bienvenue a la maison » raisonna dans ma tête un instant puis ensuite….le vide.

Je récapitulais. J'étais donc chez Heero. Bon point. Je savais maintenant ou j'étais mais je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'y faisais. Et puis, mes parents, en temps normal, ne m'auraient jamais laissé découcher comme ça, c'est sur. Etaient-ils seulement au courant ?

La aussi, ma question resta sans réponse. Non seulement par ce que je ne l'avais posé à personne qui puisse m'en donner, mais aussi par ce que ma mémoire avait décidé de travailler à tant partiel hier.

Ils devaient se faire un sang d'encre. Leurs cheveux devaient sans doute déjà être devenu blanc. J'imaginais leur tête actuelle recouverte avec tignasse immaculée et riais sous cape de cette situation qui n'était pourtant pas comique.

Je cherchais rapidement mon portable a travers la pièce, sondant rapidement les lieux, avant de le retrouver gentiment posé a coté de moi, sur la table de nuit.

Je me contorsionnais un peu et arrivais à l'attraper au moment même ou l'homme de ma vie fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrer.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et lui faisait un splendide sourire.

**-« Bonjour my angel. »**, lui dis-je en faisant un malicieux clin d'œil.

**-« Bonjour tenshi »** me répondit-il, **« ça a l'air d'aller bien de ton coté ? »** rajouta –il en portant sur moi un regard inquiet et fatigué.

**-« Oui ça va très bien »** lui fis-je en lui souriant **« Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ? Toi par contre tu as mauvaise mine. »** Commentais-je, **« Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Tu as pris tes médicaments ce matin ? »**

Mon nippon arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension. Il semblait perdu. Comme si ce qu'il voyait était impossible. Qu'il avait sauté une bonne dizaine d'épisodes dans l'histoire de sa vie.

**-« Oui je les ai pris »**, me lâchait-il trop rapidement pour que ce soit vrai, semblant vouloir se débarrasser de la question. **« Je suis heureux que tu ai pris la nouvelle comme cela. Méditer là dessus n'aurait servit à rien d'autre qu'à te faire plus de mal.»**

**-« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu peur de te retrouver en larme ce matin. »** continuait-il en s'approchant du lit un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres égaillant ses traits fatigué**, « mais je suis heureux de voir qui tu te portes pour le mieux. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de ta forme quand je repense à ton état.»** Finit-il en s'installant sur le lit a coté de moi.

Se fut à mon tour de le regarder bizarrement. Mais de quoi il parlait ??? Pourquoi j'aurais du aller mal ? Pourquoi semblait-il soudain soulagé ??? Et merde, qu'est qui s'était passé hier ?? J'avais l'intime pressentiment, quelque soit la chose qui avait pu arriver, que ça devait être gros comme un camion. Pour qu'il parle autant, ça devait vraiment être le cas.

**-« Mais de quoi tu parles Hee-chan ?? »** Questionnais-je finalement, **« Je ne comprend rien a ce que tu racontes. Soit plus clair …et puis…..Que s'est-il passé ? Un malheur est arrivé ? Tu ne vas peut être pas me crois mais…..J'ai un trou de mémoire en se qui concerne ma soirée d'hier. »**

Je vis mon nippon perdre toutes les couleurs qu'il avait sur son visage en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire. Il me regardait avec une expression vide.

**-« Tu …tu ne ….tu ne te souviens de rien ???? »** finit-il par réussir à bégayé.

**-« Non »**, répondis-je en haussant les épaules d'impuissance, troublé de voir mon compagnon hésiter ainsi, **« d'absolument rien a compter du moment ou nous nous sommes séparé….Mais vu ta réaction cela semble être assez sérieux »** ajoutais-je m'inquiétant a mon tours.

Les lèvres d'Heero s'entrouvrir, ses iris s'écarquillèrent alors que je lui disais ceci. Il fronçait les sourcils et baissa la tête, ses yeux bougeant de tout les sens, regardant partout sans vraiment rien voir. Il semblait perdu. À la recherche de quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé mais qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Je m'approchais de lui.

**-« Heero …dis moi ce qui se passe… »** Lui demandais-je en lui relevant le visage lui proférant en même temps une caresse sur la joue.

Il dévia la tête, évitant mon regard, celui-ci allant se poser sur ma main ou était fortement retenu mon portable

**« …A qui téléphones-tu ? »** me demanda t-il assez brutalement.

**-« Oh.. »** dis-je bêtement en reprenant conscience du faite que je tenais encore mon cellulaire. **« A mes parents…je...»**

**-«NON!!! »** s'écriait-il en me l'arrachant des mains, coupant par la même occasion ma phrase.

Mon petit ami me regarda comme si j'allais faire une chose totalement irrationnelle, d'impossible. Et je ne voyais vraiment pas en quoi.

**- « Tout sauf ça Duo-kum ... Ca ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses » **

Heero semblais désespéré, au bord de l'apoplexie.

**-« Maintenant j'en ai assez Heero !!! Tu vas m'expliquer se qui se passe et me dire en quoi mes parents y sont pour quelques choses !!!! »** M'énervais-je agacé de ne rien comprendre.

Il me regarda avec des yeux désolés, remplis de tristesse, de peine.

**-« Ils savent Tenshi…Ton père et ta mère …Ils savent pour nous….. »** me murmura t-il en retenant mon visage au creux de ses mains comme un bijou précieux.

Se fut à mon tour de perdre toute mes couleurs, et toutes émotions animant ma figure.

**-« Ils…..Ils savent ??? »** Repris-je comme pour me convaincre d'avoir mal compris.

J'espérais qu'il me dise non, que j'avais mal entendu, au lieu de cela, il hocha la tête, incapable de placer le moindre mot.

Mes yeux étaient écarquillés d'horreur. Seigneur ….. était- se possible ??? Comment avaient-ils su ?? Qui….Qui leur avaient dis ???

**-« Comment…Comment... est ce qu'ils ont …? »**

**-« Je ne sais pas tenshi … répondit-il en devinant ma question, «…. mais ils ont très mal réagit…»** je relevais brutalement la tête vers lui ancrant mes prunelles aux siennes, **« ils…ils t'ont ...Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ??? »** Me demanda t-il comme si la suite était trop dur à raconter.

Heero retenait à grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler du coin de ses yeux. La situation semblait l'affecter énormément. Et pour ma part, je n'en menais pas large.

J'étais complètement désorienté, presque déconnecté. Je ne comprenais plus rien et je crois que c'est ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir.

Je secouais négativement la tête pour lui répondre alors que je replongeais dans mes souvenirs, me forçant à me rappeler les évènements de la vieille.

Je rentrais chez moi.

Madame Chunon et mes parents étaient installés dans le salon.

Je me souvenais de leurs regard à mon égard et du départ de ma oh que très aimé voisine.

Mon père qui me retenais au moment où me dirigeais vers ma chambre.… et commençait une dispute.

Des questions...des tonnes…ou plutôt des accusations…puis les injures….. Leurs mépris et plus que tout leurs rejets et les regards dégoûtés qu'ils me jetaient.

Je me revoyais pleurant,….les priants…les suppliants….Et a la place de la grâce que j'attendais d'eux, je n'entendis que plus d'horreur. Mon cœur déjà fêler à cause de tout cela, finit de se briser quand je me souvins, aussi nettement que si l'action se déroulait a nouveau, du moment ou ils me mettaient vulgairement dehors.

**«_ Faire la pute est l'une des seules choses ou tu sois naturellement doué »_**

Des larmes coulèrent douloureusement sur mes joues sans que je ne les aie senti venir alors que les mots de mon père tournent en boucle dans mon esprit.

Je sentis Heero me secouer un peu et je faisais un brutal retour à la réalité, comme ranimé par un électrochoc, mon cœur semblant vouloir sortir de son emplacement.

**-« Non…..non…je ne veux pas …je ne veux pas…. »** Lâchais-je tout bas en me repliant sur moi-même, refusant la vérité.

**-« Viens mon ange »** me susurra t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

**-« Non…..non…c'est pas possible Heero, c'est pas possible….. »** Dis-je la panique commençant a se lire dans ma voix.

**-« Duo….Duo…je ...je ne sais pas quoi te dire… » **

**-« Dis moi que c'est pas vrai…. Que c'est un mauvais rêve….un…un cauchemar….je..je… »** Continuais-je mon esprit s'embrouillant un peu.

**-« Je ne peux pas Duo-kum..je ne peux pas te mentir ….il …il faut que tu sois fort …. » **

**-« Noooooon… !!!!!! » **

Mes parents ne voulaient plus de moi…... Mes parents ne voulaient plus de moi !!! Non ! Noooon !!!! Je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il…Il avait sûrement dû se tromper. Ils…ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas vouloir de moi. Ca ne se faisait pas, ce n'était pas pensable. J'étais le fils !! Leur fils !!! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça !! Pas pour ça !! Je n'étais même pas majeur.

Je me sentais devenir léger, comme si je quittais mon corps, ma tête tournait, ma vision devint floue et j'avais l'impression de ne plus toucher terre. Les paroles de mon père résonnaient de plus en plus fortement et durement dans mon esprit. Je n'avais plus la notion du temps ou des choses.

Je me débattais voulant a tout pris échapper de l'étreinte de laquelle j'étais prisonnier. Je ne reconnaissais pas la personne qui me tenait. Je me sentais mon esprit partir à la dérive alors que je criais tels un dément. Je repoussais mon tortionnaire et réussissais à m'extraire de ses bras avant de m'éloigner de lui, m'exilant au bout du lit.

Qui étais cet homme ?? Que me voulait-il ?? Et….et…. qui étais-je moi- même ???

Je ne savais plus rien…Plus rien !!! Je devenais fou et ces mots qui ne voulaient pas arrêter leur ronde infernale dans mon esprit !!

Je me tenais la tête, la secouant violemment tentant des les faire taire. Je ne parvins qu'à les amplifier et à m'étourdir un peu plus. Mes mains doigts se crispèrent sur mes cheveux alors que je tirais de toutes force dessus

L'homme tenta une nouvelle approche et je lançais des coups de pied dans ça direction en lui hurlant de ne pas m'approcher.

Il parvint à me saisir la jambe et me tira vers lui, me tenant de nouveau

**-« Laissez moi !!! Ne m'approchez pas !!! Au secours !!!!! »** Criais-je alors qu'il me tenait fermement

**-« Duo-kum….Duo-kum …Reconnais moi… »** Sa voix était hacher par l'effort qui devait faire pour me tenir. **« Souviens toi de moi Tenshi….c'est Heero …Regard moi…Regarde moi !! »**

**-« Noooon !!!!…. »** Lâchais-je en lui envoyant mon coude a la figure.

Sa prise sur moi lâcha un moment et j'en profitais pour tenter une fuite, mais elle fut de courte durée car il revint à la charge me couchant sur le dos et s'asseyant tout bonnement sur mon bassin.

**-« NOOONNN !!!! Laissez moi !!! Ahhh !! » **

Je me débattais encore et toujours, mouvant sous lui comme si le diable était dans mon corps. Je fermais les yeux un instant et ne vit pas la gifle venir, mais je la sentie arriver. Mon visage suivit le mouvement.

La gifle raisonna dans l'air, stoppant net mes cris et mes gestes brutaux. J'avais les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, alors que je portais ma main gauche à ma joue en feu. Je tournais la tête et encrais mes prunelles dans celle de l'homme me dominant, que je reconnaissais enfin.

**-« Heero….. ??? Heero…. »** Repris-je pour moi-même, la connexion avec mes neurones commençant doucement à se rétablir.

**-« Oui….C'est moi ..Ton Heero…. »**

**-« Mon dieu, Heero »** m'écriais-je en le reconnaissant de nouveau. Je me jetais brutalement dans ses bras, l'enlaçant de toutes mes forces

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes sur son épaule alors que lui, dessinait des figures imaginaires dans mon dos d'une main. L'autre se perdant dans ma cascade châtaine, la natte ayant depuis longtemps rendu l'âme.

A l'entrée de la pièce, était rassemblés une bonne dizaine de personnes, sans doute attiré par mes cris, nous regardaient sans vraiment comprendre. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant border par Heero.

**-«Qu'est ce que je vais devenir Hee-chan ??? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?? »** Réussis-je a articuler entre deux sanglots.

**-« Ne t'inquiète de rien Tenshi. Je vais m'occuper de tout…Je vais m'occuper de toi. »** Me répondit-il en embrassant sur toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il y avait sur ma figure, resserrant sa prise sur mon corps.

Corps qui devenait de plus en plus raide d'ailleurs. Mes muscles devenaient engourdit alors que mes mains tremblaient violemment. Je fronçais les sourcils, l'inquiétude m'envahissant.

**-« Hee-chan ….. »** fis-je en m'écartant de lui, les spasmes ayant rapidement gagner tout mon être.

Il me regarda alors avec des yeux apeurés.

**-« Duo…Duo. ..Mais ...qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?? »** Me questionna t-il, me r'allongeant sur le matelas.

**-« Je..ne ..sais pas….. »** articulais-je difficilement, mes dents claquants et ma mâchoire crisper n'arrangeant pas les choses.

**-« Calme toi, mon ange calme toi. » **

Ma vue se brouillait lentement. J'entendais la voix lointaine de mon petit ami me demander des choses que je ne parvins pas à comprendre et je perdis doucement connaissance. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut qu'il ordonnait à ses employés d'appeler une ambulance. Puis …le noir total.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Je m'étais réveillé quelques heures plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital, sentant le désinfectant, avec en prime un mal de tête effroyable.

Un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres alors que je découvrais un Heero endormie à coté de moi, bien que dans une position plus qu'inconfortable.

Mes doigts allèrent se perdre dans sa tignasse indomptable et bientôt, et suite à mes caresses, ses yeux papillonnèrent, montrant qu'il était en train d'immerger.

Il fronça un instant les sourcils, puis tourna subitement la tête vers moi. Il me demanda de mes nouvelles et me fit par du diagnostique du médecin.

Selon lui, ma perte de mémoire momentanée devait être le résultat d'un choque émotionnel fort. J'avais sûrement voulut refouler un moment de ma vie trop pénible pour moi à supporter J'avais été victime d'une crise d'angoisse, suivit d'une crise de nerf et d'une de spasmophilie.

Rien que ça…

En gain de cause, j'avais obtenue un ordre de rester au lit de la part de mon médecin, ainsi qu'une ordonnance bien chargée, et une dispense de cours de 20 jours. Je boudais un peu dans mon coin alors que mon petit ami s'amusait un peu de ma réaction.

Solo ne tarda pas a arriver a nous rejoindre, et son arrivée fut aussi discrète que pouvait l'être celle d'un grand frère proche de l'hystérie, inquiet pour son cadet. Non rîmes un instant de lui puis, à bout de force, je m'endormais laissant Heero et mon frère qui parlant d'une histoire de 4X4 aux pneus crevés.

Quand je fus autorisé à sortir, quelques heures plus tard, mon frère nous ramena, mon nippon et moi, chez nous et ne nous quitta que tardivement, quand il fut sur que je dormais et que ni moi et ni Heero n'avions besoin de rien.

En repensant a cela, je me rend compte a quel point cette journée avait du être rude pour chacun d'entre nous. Je leur avais donné tant de soucis.

En clair, durant mes deux semaines de convalescence, j'avais passé mon temps entre jouer au légume et cauchemarder, sans parler de mes crises qui décidaient de me rendre visites de temps en temps. Le médecin avait bien fait de me dispenser de cours. Je n'aurais jamais pu suivre, même avec toute ma bonne volonté.

Mais me concentrer sur quelque chose m'aurais empêcher de penser a ma situation, car n'ayant rien d'autre a faire, et malgré les coups de fils de Quatre pour prendre de mes nouvelles et me raconter la vie au lycée, je ne faisais que ressasser inlassablement les choses dans mon esprit. Le torturant un peu plus a chaque fois.

En parlant de Q-chan, lui aussi s'était fait beaucoup de soucis pour moi quand il avait appris ce qui m'était arrivé. Tant et si bien qu'il avait passer sa journée a l'infirmerie et qu'il avait dû rentré chez lui.

Je soupirais et me levais de mon lit pour aller m'asseoir devant ma coiffeuse. J'attrapais mon peigne et entreprenais de démêler toute ma très longue tignasse. Les jours comme ça, l'envie me prend d'en finir avec tout ce travail supplémentaire et de les couper. Plus de problème capillaire après. Mais je me ravise toujours, je tiens trop à mes cheveux pour m'en séparer.

Plonger dans mes pensées, et surtout dans mon baragouinage contre des mèches qui perdraient sûrement bientôt en longueur, je n'entendis pas l'homme de ma vie entrer dans la chambre. Si bien que je ne sus qu'il était la qu'une fois qu'il m'eut prit le peigne des mains pour continuer ma besogne.

Je lui souris à travers le miroir tout en lui envoyant un baiser du bout des lèvres. Il me le rendit discrètement sans pour autant arrêter sa tâche, qu'il faisait avec douceur et patience. Dans c'est moment, aucun mot n'était échangé entre nous. Lui se concentrant pour ne pas que je souffre, et moi appréciant les caresses mettant prodigué.

Trente minutes plus tard, quand il eu finit et qu'il eut refait ma natte, je me retournais pour lui faire face et il se penchait pour m'embrasser amoureusement.

J'adorais ses baisers. Ses lèvres si douces reposant sur les miennes, nos langues jouant gentiment ensemble, ses doigt reposant sur ma nuque, son souffle caressant mon visage. Un moment magique que nous pourrions partager toute la matinée si il le voulait

Nous rompîmes le baiser, nous yeux brûlant de passions, se dévorant mutuellement.

**-« Tu as bien dormi ? »** Me demanda t-il finalement en mettant derrière mon oreille l'une des longue mèches de ma frange.

Je hochais la tête, mon sourire ne m'ayant toujours pas.

**-« Oui très bien Hee-chan et toi ? T'as nuit n'as pas été trop agité ? » **

**-« Hn»** fit-il en m'aidant a me relever**, « J'étais en compagnie d'un ange hier soir qui à aussi peuplé mes rêves»** murmura t-il ensuite.

**-« Ah oui ?? Et comment était cet ange ? »** Demandais-je en entrant dans son jeu.

**-« Eh bien..huum..Il était assez fin, »** commença t-il en nouant ses bras autour de ma taille, **« il avait de grands et beaux yeux virant sur le violet »** continua t-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur chacune de mes paupières, **«Une très longue natte châtaine et il avait aussi...humm…des lèvres attirantes. » **

Un disant cela, il rapprocha nos dites lèvres, jusqu'à se qu'elles se frôlent.

**-« Rosé, pulpeuse, bien dessiner. »** les décrivait- il en caressant ma bouche de la sienne, **« Juste comme il le faut »** finit-il en les celant définitivement.

Cette échange dura longtemps, a mon plus grand plaisir, et il ne me lâcha que pour que je puisse respirer.

**-« Tu viens manger ? »** me demanda t-il ensuite.

**-« Oui j'arrive »**, fis-je, **« Donne moi juste le temps de me changer. »**

**-« Hn. Ne soit pas trop long. »**

**-« Promis »,** assurais-je en lui faisais un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans le dressing de la chambre.

Je le rejoignais 10 minutes plus tard à la cuisine, vêtu d'un simple jogging noir et d'un T-shirt blanc et le trouvais aux fourneaux, à ma grande surprise, a la place de Clara, notre très chère cuisinière.

**-« Tu cuisines ?? Tu prends des cours avec Clara ? »** Le taquinais-je.

**-« Non pas du tout »**, dit-il en finissant de dresser la table, **« Clara, n'est pas la tout simplement. Ni aucun autre employé. »**

**-« Pourquoi ? »**

**-« Journée de congé.» **dit-il simplement, **« ça t'ennuie ? »** me questionna t-il en me fixant.

**« Non, du tout. Comme ça nous aurons l'occasion d'être seul. »** Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la table ou Heero s'installait déjà.

Je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir quand on sonna. Si j'avais su, j'aurais laissé sonner et n'aurais jamais ouvert. Cela nous aurais éviter bien des problèmes.

Mon petit ami amorça un geste et je le stoppais.

**-« Laisses Hee-chan. Je suis encore debout, je vais y aller ».**

Il acquiesça et je sortais de la cuisine pour aller vers l'entrée.

La personne sonna de nouveau et je couru un peu pour ne pas la faire attendre trop longtemps.

**-« J'arrive, j'arrive !! »** m'écriais-je alors que j'avais enfin la porte dans ma ligne de mire.

J'ouvris et je tombais sur une dizaine de policier armée. Je les regardais un moment sans comprendre, mes yeux grands ouverts. Puis, sans doute leur chez, s'avança et me dis de sa voix grave et sèche:

**-« C'est bien ici qu'habite M. Heero Yuy ? »**

**-« Oui,…oui c'est bien ici… »** Bégayais-je étonné.

**-« Ceci »** déclara t-il en me montrant une feuille que je n'eut pas le temps de lire**, « est un mandat d'arrêt a son encontre »**

**-« Quoi ??? »** M'écriais-je stupéfait

Heero ??Arrêté ?? Mais ….Pourquoi ?

**-« Que ce passe t-il »** fit la voix de mon nippon alors qu'il avançais dans le couloir, sans doute attiré par mon éclat de voix.

**-« M. Heero Yuy ? »** repris-je l'agent qui avait parlé tout a l'heure

**-« Lui-même, que puis-je pour vous ? »** Répondit mon petit ami en fixant les intrus.

Puis, à partir de la, tout se passa très vite.

Les policiers entrèrent d'un coup dans la maison, me bousculant au passage, et encerclèrent Heero. Deux des hommes le plaquèrent contre le mur alors qu'un autre tentait de lui passer les menottes.

Heero se débattait alors que je me bagarrais contre les agents pour essayer d'aider mon petit ami a se dégager.

**-« Mais arrêtez ! »** Vociférais-je sans qu'aucun des hommes en uniforme ne prête attention a moi.

**-« Lachez moi !!!! »** Cria Heero en parvenant à envoyer valser l'un de ses agresseurs.

Pour la peine il se prit un coup de matraque sur la tête ce qui eu pour effet de le sonner un peu, mais suffisamment pour parvenir a le maîtriser.

La voix du porte-parole du groupe s'éleva alors :

**-« M.Heero Yuy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour détournement de mineur. » **

_**A suivre…..**_

Bon bon bon. D'accord j'ai mis du temps a réapparaître pardonner moi. Mais ce chapitre m'a posé problème. Non pas pour son écriture, mais pour la raison qu'a chaque que je l'avais presque bouclé, une merde tombais du ciel et faisait qu'il était effacer. Résultat, il me fallait toujours tout recommencer.

Je l'ai fini ( enfiiiiiiiiiin !! Après l'avoir recommencé 4 fois) en je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin le poster. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Moi perso…..je ne l'aime pas. Je préférais la toute première version que j'en avais faite mais vu qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde il faudra donc se contenter de ….celle la….

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plus que qu'elle a satisfait vos attentes. **Laissez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis**

Kisu tout le monde. A trèèèès bientôt.

**Shina**

**Le 06/04/2007**


End file.
